Ketika Lonceng Berbunyi
by kiyoha
Summary: [Dengarlah sayangku, awal dari segalanya, juga akhir dari segalanya.] RenAsa(jr), Special for Asano Gakushuu's Birthday 2016
1. Chime

**_[ Ketika Lonceng Berbunyi ]_**

 _Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yusei  
Special fic for Asano Gakushuu's Birthday 2016_

 _Sakakibara Ren x Asano Gakushuu_

 _._

 _Warning:  
OOCness (well... yang fanatik IC tolong jauh-jauh ya, ku tak menerima protes soal OOC), misstypos, messy POV, acak-acakan, kayak kumpulan drebel (?), gatal-gatal pershojoan, gakuchuu's qoqoro is fuwafuwa like a cotton candy. Btw walaupun rate T saya agak ragu (?) sebenernya sih mau dimasukin ke M tapi ga jadi lah #oi dan terakhir: GOMBAL!  
Don't like please don't read!_

.

 _Dengarlah, sayangku, awal dari segalanya, juga akhir dari segalanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Ketika lonceng tahun baru berdentang,**_ _daun telingaku dibuat merah olehnya._

* * *

 _._

Kalimat macam apa yang biasa kalian ucapkan untuk menyambut tahun baru? 'Selamat tahun baru'? 'Tahun ini pun mohon kerjasamanya'? Pada normalnya seperti itu, 'kan?

 ** _"Selamat ulang tahun, Asano-kun. Selama ini aku suka padamu."_**

Jika saja vibra panggilan masuk _smartphone_ nya tak tertangkap gendang telinga, mungkin pipinya takkan sebegitu merah sekarang. Ketika ia temukan nama _Sakakibara Ren_ pada layar, tak sedikitpun kecurigaan dipendam. Namun ketika sang penelepon mulai bercakap? Siapa pula yang terbesit bahwa Sakakibara akan menyatakan perasaan lewat telepon... Pada malam tahun baru, pula. Asano lemah dalam menghadapi kejutan semacam ini.

Bibirnya bergetar, tak satu hurufpun keluar. Raganya seakan bisu dan lumpuh. _Smartphone_ dalam genggaman membeku, mengabaikan lawan bicaranya yang masih berkomat-kamit.

Tidak, Asano sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan sang penelepon. Bahkan gemerisik televisi serta bising dentang lonceng tahun baru tidak dapat diterima baik oleh telinga. Pernyataan jujur Sakakibara yang di luar dugaan memberi _impact_ yang terlalu kuat, bagai kejutan listrik yang menjalar dan menulikan indranya.

 _"Ha-halo? Asano-kun, kau mendengarku?"_

"A-Ah. Ren? Hentikan, kau bercan—"

 _"Maukah engkau menjalin hubungan cinta denganku, Asano Gakushuu?"_

Dia bukanlah _Cinderella,_ dua belas kali dentang lonceng raksasa bukanlah finis dari cinta mereka, justru sebaliknya.

Inilah garis start dari hubungan mereka berdua.

.

* * *

 _ **Ketika lonceng kuil terdengar di antara hiruk pikuk,**_ _debar jantungku menolak tuk hentikan gemanya._

* * *

 _._

Aku melangkah dalam dini hari Januari yang renyai, mencari jingga tempatku akan membelai. Jingga manis tambatan hati, pemacu debar jantung, yang memenjarakanku dalam pesona ametis miliknya. Ingin sekali kubisikkan pada angin yang bangkit berdesir, agar ia bawa raga dan sukmaku menemui yang terkasih. _Asano Gakushuu,_ sosok penyita atensiku sejak dulu.

Karena astaga, tak sabar ku menuai rindu, yang terus menumpuk selama kami tak dapat bertemu. Tiga minggu terasa seperti tiga tahun. Dalam resah aku membisu, karena terikat oleh janji—kami seharusnya bertemu di depan kuil, 10 menit lagi, namun apa boleh buat, hatiku tak dapat menunggu.

Kupandang aspal tempatku berpijak, menghitung mundur detik-detik penantianku.

7 menit.

5 menit.

3 menit.

Waktu yang semakin terkikis seakan merabunkan netra, bahkan jam tangan mahal yang melingkar pada lengan kananku kini tampak pudar, empat digit angkanya terlihat seperti tinta yang melebur di air. Badanku semakin bergetar, dibanjiri peluh bahkan dalam suhu rendah Januari.

 _Memalukan sekali, Ren!_ —bisikku menyemangati diri. Ayolah, seharusnya ini keadaan normal bagiku. Menemui yang terkasih, sudah kukuasai sejak dahulu, walau hanya sekedar cinta palsu. Namun mengapa dengannya? Mengapa aku segugup ini?

 **"Maaf lama menunggu, Ren."**

Sampai sepotong kalimat itu mengetuk kesadaranku, kemudian segalanya terasa sunyi dalam hiruk pikuk para pendoa. Tidak, apa hanya berlaku untuk pikiranku?

Asano berdiri di hadapanku.

"...Ren? Me-mengapa kau diam saja..."

Nada yang kutangkap terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lebih bergetar pula terdengar ragu. Kupandang wajah manis yang memanggilku, biji mata miliknya bergulir ke sudut, bibirnya gemetar memaksakan ego. Terlihat bersusah payah memasang topeng dinginnya yang biasa.

Dapat kulihat rona samar berkeliaran pada belah pipinya, bagai peri-peri mungil yang menari dalam hamparan salju putih. Entahlah, apa hanya fantasi? Karena sungguh, debaran ini mulai menampilkan bayangan aneh.

"Ren!" Akhirnya ia berseru tidak sabar, menyadarkanku dari angan-angan. Belah persiknya menggembung sempurna, manis sekali. Mengingatkanku pada setangkai _poppy,_ bunga bundar yang mekar pada musim dingin. "Kalau kau hanya akan mengabaikanku seperti ini, lebih baik aku pulang saja!"

"Ma-maaf." Refleks, aku menggaruk pipi lalu tertawa canggung. "Aneh, ya? Aku merasa... sedikit gugup, ahahaha. Kalau begitu, ayo pergi. Kita pasti tidak mau mengantri terlalu lama, 'kan?"

Kugenggam erat tangannya sebagai bentuk afeksi. Membiarkan jemari telanjang kami saling memeluk, walau pada awalnya begitu kikuk. Ketika aku mencuri pandang, kutemukan lengkung samar yang perlahan mengembang di antara pipinya, bersamaan dengan rasa hangat ketika ia membalas genggamanku.

...Wahai Dewa, apakah diriku terlalu tamak, jika berharap agar kebahagiaan ini kekal selamanya?

.

* * *

 _ **Ketika lonceng tahun ajaran baru memekakkan,**_ _hanya bisik manismu yang terpantul pada gendang telinga._

* * *

 _._

Semester kedua dalam tahun ini akhirnya dimulai. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari-hari bersantai di ambang perapian sembari menyemil biskut jahe. Haturkan salam pada buku cetak semester dua yang sudah tak sabar untuk diisi.

Rasanya Asano ingin sekali memperpanjang waktu liburannya menggunakan koneksi sang ayah, namun ia sadar itu memalukan, curang pula. Ia benci ketika wajah sok hebat sang ayah memandangnya remeh.

Lagipula, walau waktu luang miliknya sedikit terkikis, ia tahu pasti Sakakibara akan selalu berada di sampingnya, setidaknya selama mentari menghantarkan cahaya beserta hangatnya. Ketika kantuk menjemput, biarlah keduanya bersua dalam mimpi indah. Tidak peduli apakah hanya sekedar bunga tidur, ametis dan _emerald_ akan terus bertatap mesra. Dan tak satupun boleh menghentikan mereka.

 _Biarkan malam ini menjadi cinta,_ _wahai bintang-bintang_.

Aih! Asano Gakushuu sudah sepenuhnya dimabuk cinta.

Ia menggeleng cepat, mengusir pemikiran manis bak adegan-adegan komik serial cantik itu dari kepalanya. Sebentar, sebentar. Lagipula jangan dulu kau pikirkan malam apalagi mimpi, jika pagi hari belum tentu akan berjalan dengan lancar!

Bicara soal pagi hari, pagi ini kelas 3A terasa begitu sepi. Sebenarnya wajar, mungkin saja para penghuninya masih digelayuti oleh kemalasan sehingga ogah berangkat lebih cepat. Bayang-bayang liburan pasti masih menghalangi pandangan. Bukannya ia mempermasalahkan itu, tapi pasalnya upacara pembukaan awal semester juga akan dilaksanakan pagi-pagi sekali.

"Pagi, Asano-kun. Seperti biasa, pagi sekali, ya."

"Itu karena pak kepala itu memaksaku berangkat bersamanya, Ren. Dia selalu saja sok rajin." Asano menutup novel remaja yang setia menemaninya sejak baru datang tadi. "Kau sendiri? Tumben sudah sampai di sekolah jam segini. Biasanya saja kau masih sibuk mengurus poni lemparmu yang menyusahkan itu."

"Poni lempar nan indah inilah yang telah menjatuhkanmu dalam cinta, apa aku salah?" Sakakibara menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya dengan asal-asalan. Jelas sekali, terdengar dari nadanya yang tidak serius. "Bercanda. Tentu saja aku berangkat sepagi ini supaya dapat berduaan saja denganmu."

"Hentikan, Ren. Tidak bisakah kau lihat kalau sekarang baru jam tujuh pagi?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"Sakakibara menyisir helai jingga yang menutupi telinga kiri kekasihnya, ingin memandang parasnya lebih jelas. "Wajar, 'kan? Mau diapakan lagi, habisnya Asano-kun terlanjur membuatku tergila-gila."

Sang ketua kelas membuang muka.

"...Curang."

"Ayolah, aku yakin sekali kau juga senang menemuiku sepagi ini, fufufu. Duh, ayo sini."

Seakan tengah berdansa, keduanya menautkan jemari dan melangkah ke depan kelas, menyembunyikan raga di balik meja tinggi wali kelas. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi merengkuh sang belahan hati, mengusap kepala _strawberry-blonde_ nya, sembari menghirup wangi _citrus_ dari tiap helainya.

"Ah, wangi ini takkan pernah membuatku bosan berapakalipun ku menciumnya."

"...Bodoh."

"Padahal sebenarnya kau senang, 'kan? Sini, biarkan aku mengecup bibir manismu itu."

Ketika bersamanya, Asano dapat merasakan kepalanya kosong. Otak jeniusnya berubah menjadi ruang hampa yang hanya terisi _Sakakibara Ren._ Ia bahkan lupa kalau belum lama ini ia harus menelan kekalahan pahit berkat usaha keras kelas 3E. Ia bahkan lupa kalau seharusnya ia mengulang pelajaran semester lalu selama liburan musim dingin. Ia bahkan lupa kalau saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam kelas—yang merupakan tempat umum—dan lonceng pun telah berbunyi.

Sisanya tinggal berdoa agar tak seorangpun menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Ah, dan sepertinya ia sama sekali lupa kalau di pojok ruangan terdapat kamera pengawas yang terhubung langsung dengan ruangan ayahnya.

.

* * *

 _ **Ketika lonceng genta angin menari perlahan,**_ _hanya pundakmu sebagai sandaran._

* * *

 _._

Libur musim panas tidak dapat dijadikan alasan untuk membolos pekerjaan OSIS. Berkas-berkas urusan sekolah terus saja memanggil kawanannya agar makin membanjiri permukaan meja, seakan minta dimanjakan. Dengan pena dan stempel, tentu saja.

Hal menjenuhkan macam inilah penyebab utama lunturnya senyum sewarna mentari Asano. Rasa gerah menggelayuti, bagai diselimuti kotatsu milik penjaga neraka. Apalagi ia dibebani pekerjaan yang menggunung—dan wajib ia tuntaskan hari ini juga, berdua dengan Sakakibara. Sialan Seo, licik sekali ia memanfaatkan Kaho agar dapat kabur ke kafe _full ac._ Lihat saja, begitu batang hidung bangirnya itu terlihat, Asano takkan ragu lagi menjepretnya dengan karet gelang.

Asano sedikit kecewa tidak dapat menggunakan sang kekasih untuk ka—eeeeh, tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Ia takkan melarikan diri dari darmanya sebagai ketua OSIS. Ia telah berkomitmen, bukan? Hanya pecundang yang akan melancarkan aksi memalukan macam itu!

Tapi tetap saja...

"Aaaaaargh! Sial, tanganku lengket!" ia mengeluh, risih dengan lumuran keringat pada tangan kanannya. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan sapu tangan untuk berjaga-jaga, mengapa tetap begini? Ia mulai geram.

"Suhu siang ini diperkirakan mencapai 38 derajat celcius... Sial, ternyata aku memang harus segera memeras kantong pak tua itu untuk memperbaiki fasilitas OSIS!"

"Apa gunanya mengeluh, Asano? Bukankah engkau yang mengingatkanku kemarin?" Sakakibara tertawa kecil, merasa aneh dan lucu mendapati sang ketua OSIS yang perfeksionis dan selalu bersikap sempurna di hadapan warga Kunugigaoka kini mengacak-acak _strawberry blonde_ nya yang mulai lepek.

"Jangan kasar begitu, tidakkah kau kasihan pada helai indahmu itu? Sini, biar kusisiri. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan membuka jendela dulu. _AC_ takkan berfungsi dalam suhu sepanas ini." Sakakibara menarik tuas pengunci jendela, membiarkan angin hangat menyusup ke penjuru ruangan. Lengannya yang panjang iseng mendorong genta angin yang digantungkan pak kepala dewan kemarin siang. Menurutnya sih, sebagai kompensasi sementara.

"Oh iya, kalau tidak salah kemarin pak kepala bilang genta angin ini punya efek menyejukkan, ya. Seperti apa ya, kira-kira."

"Itu hanya psikologis, bukan sejuk dalam arti sebenarnya!" balas Asano sewot. "Orang itu, bukannya memperbaiki keadaan malah makin menambah hiasan yang merepotkan."

"Ayolah, jangan marah begitu. 'Kan hanya genta angin mungil, tidak menambah sesak. Ah ya, bagaimana kalau kupotongkan semangka dingin? Aku ingat Koyama pernah bercerita padaku tentang semangka bentuk hati hasil percobaannya." Sakakibara kemudian memutar knop pintu, lalu meninggalkannya terbuka guna meminimalisir aliran udara panas. "Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan dari ruang persiapan."

.

"Manisnya. Kalau mereka terus menerus membuat terobosan luar biasa seperti ini, sepertinya boleh saja aku menaikkan anggaran klub Biologi." ujar Asano puas, sembari mengudap potongan-potongan semangka yang terhidang pada piring lebar. Ditambah lagi, kumpulan segitiga hijau-merah itu begitu dingin hingga menusuk gigi, dapat dikatakan penyejuk kerongkongan alami.

"Kau hanya berkata seperti itu karena sedang kepanasan, bukan." Sakakibara menanggapi, walau separuh dari pikirannya melayang-layang memikirkan bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada Koyama karena hasil percobaannya ia ambil seenak hati. "Yah... Tapi keuangan OSIS 'kan memang urusanmu dengan bendahara, jadi kurasa terserah saja..."

"Terima kasih, Ren. Ini benar-benar memuaskan dahaga."

Asano mengembangkan senyum, ametisnya kembali menyorotkan sinar seumpama mentari. Sakakibara meneguk ludah. Jika boleh menghiperbola, akan ia katakan bahwa semangka di antara giginya terasa hambar jika dihadapkan dengan mimik bahagia sang kekasih.

"Sa-sama-sama. Ucapkan itu pada Koyama, ahaha."

Keduanya berdiam dengan semangka di tangan. Melekatkan punggung bermandikan keringat ke permukaan dinding serta lantai yang sejuk. Menikmati sepoi-sepoi angin yang berhembus melewati kusen jendela. Ia rasa tuan matahari sudah mulai lelah mengeluarkan energi, dan kini para awan empuk datang menaungi.

Sayup-sayup terdengar bermacam-macam suara dari lapangan olahraga akademi Kunugigaoka. Maklum, walau pada liburan musim panas seperti ini, masih banyak klub—terutama klub olahraga—yang tetap menjalani aktifitasnya. Karena itulah, Kunugigaoka tak pernah terasa sepi saat musim panas. Kawanan unggas, kumbang serta cicada yang menempati gunung belakang sekolah juga terlihat bernyanyi dengan asyiknya, sebelum tergantikan oleh kemunculan para jangkrik ketika langit gulita.

Sakakibara mencuri pandang pada Asano yang berselonjor di sisinya. Anak itu masih saja menikmati sari semangka yang ia genggam, seakan tengah mengemut es loli kesukaannya. Ekspresinya nampak jauh lebih santai dibanding saat mengurus berkas tadi. Sungguh santai, sampai-sampai...

"Asano, semangkamu..."

Jemari kanan Sakakibara menyeka cairan kemerahan yang menyusuri dagu sang _strawberry blonde_ (bahkan menetes sampai lehernya yang jenjang) kemudian menjilatnya dengan sensual.

"Manis sekali. Asano, air semangkanya mengalir sampai ke lehermu. Kadang kau bisa juga ceroboh, ya." Sakakibara terkekeh. Kembali menciduk cairan kemerahan yang menggenangi leher sang kekasih, membuatnya melenguh pelan.

"Jangan—lengket, tahu... Ngh."

"Justru kalau tidak segera dibersihkan, akan makin lengket. Lagipula kau merasa gerah, 'kan? Ayo lepas, kemejamu penuh keringat begini."

"Hei—tidak mungkin menetes sampai sana, 'kan?! Tunggu, Ren—!"

Musim panas tahun ini benar-benar terasa manis. Manisnya buah hasil petik, dan yah... Bermacam-macam manis yang lain.

.

"Kau ini bukannya menyejukkanku malah membuatku semakin gerah, dasar Ren bodoh." Asano mengerucutkan bibir, merasa sedikit sebal karena perlakuan mendadak Sakakibara terhadapnya. Memang niat orang itu untuk mengurangi rasa lengket, tapi faktanya? Seluruh penjuru torsonya semakin terasa lengket sekarang, dan bukan cuma karena tuan semangka.

Selain cairan merah dingin yang mengaliri dadanya, tubuhnya juga becek dengan saliva, dan juga cairan...

 _Yah-kalian-tahulah-itu-apa._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Ketika lonceng tahun baru kembali menggetar dada,**_ _belah pipiku seakan terbakar dalam nyala api._

* * *

 _._

 _Berapa tahun sudah berlalu?_ Segalanya masih persis seperti waktu itu. Rona nakal yang menghiasi paras manisnya, ametis yang mengerjap malu-malu, untai kata menggoda dari bibir Sakakibara—segalanya. Satu-satunya yang berbeda, mungkin hanya karena saat ini keduanya dapat duduk bersisian. Rerumputan yang menari bersama irama angin, atap gulita berhias kelap-kelip, selembar _muffler_ rajut untuk berdua.

Hangat. Pipi serta bahu kiri yang berhimpit dengan sang kekasih seakan terbakar. Tiap diksi yang Sakakibara bisikkan bagai nyala api unggun di tengah gunung kelam, buatnya merasa seolah tengah dilanda demam. Sekumpulan awan jahil meniup nafas sejuk, hingga mau tak mau kedua pemuda dalam naungannya saling mendekap. Para bintang ikut tersenyum, berusaha kuat untuk menerangi, seakan berniat mempercantik suasana hati kedua insan.

Cokelat dan jingga saling menggosok. Asano dapat merasakan geli yang menusuk dahi, begitu pula dengan Sakakibara. Jingga kemerahan itu terus menyapu bawah dagunya, sebagai gantinya ia balas dengan pelukan sayang. Protes yang biasanya dilayangkan hari ini sama sekali tidak terdengar, sepertinya sang pemrotes tengah membaca suasana. Sakakibara cukup bahagia dapat bersama pemuda manis itu dalam keheningan, walau ia sedikit merindukan suara _robin_ nya tercinta.

"Dua menit lagi." Begitulah, Sakakibara memeriksa arloji. "Dua menit lagi, dan tujuh tahun pas."

 _Muffler_ bernuansa hijau pastel itu ia dorong naik, melindungi batang hidungnya yang kini memanas. Kemudian Asano tersenyum tipis, memandang sang kekasih tepat pada _emerald_ nya yang berbinar.

 _Ren_ yang ia curahi segenap cinta, sampai detik-detik terakhir tahun ini pun tetap berada di sampingnya.

Sampai raga mereka bergetar bersama tanah, seakan terbebas dari gravitasi, ketika lonceng kuil berdentang dengan kerasnya. Sakakibara mengulas senyum lebar, akhirnya saat yang ia tunggu tiba juga.

"Genap tujuh tahun. Selamat ulang tahun hubungan kita, selamat ulang tahun untukmu juga, Asano. Err, selamat tahun baru harusnya kuucap pertama, ya?"

 _Puh._ Yang mendengar langsung terkekeh.

"Terlalu banyak yang perlu diucapkan, ya. Tapi terima kasih, Ren. Aku senang kau memprioritaskan hubungan kita dengan menyebutnya paling awal."

"...Habis, itulah yang pertama terpikir." Ren membalas tawa, menggaruk sisi kepalanya walau tidak terasa gatal. "Dalam tujuh tahun ini, itulah segalanya yang memenuhi benakku. Dirimu, dan hubungan kita."

"Bisa saja kau cari alasan. Dan kau memang pintar merayu."

"Hanya padamu aku merayu, tentu saja." Sakakibara mengedipkan sebelah mata. Kedua tangan yang menganggur ia lingkarkan pada pinggang sang kekasih, menyusuri liku yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala. Memotong jarak hingga tersisa lima senti di antara hidung mereka. "Hei, Asano-kun, izinkan aku melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa, hmm? Jangan beri aku wajah nakal seperti itu, bagaimana kalau aku sampai meleleh?"

"Ciuman pertama pada tahun baru, seperti kau tidak hapal saja." Ren menaikkan bahu. Bukan hanya dia, Asano juga mulai pandai merayu, kalimat yang ia ucap bagai cicit seekor robin nakal yang mengundang pemangsa. Begitu seduktif, merangsang nafsu Sakakibara untuk segera melahapnya. "Tenang saja, wajah ini akan kusimpan sampai acara utama, ketika langit kembali gulita. Dan saat itulah, aku akan melelehkanmu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, tuan pujangga. Hanya saja... Sebut nama kecilku?"

" _Yes, my dear Gakushuu."_

Tanpa tergesa-gesa—ya, karena ia tahu, mangsanya itu takkan lari ke mana-mana—telapak besar Sakakibara menekan kepala _strawberry-blonde_ semakin intim, memagut belah ceri menggoda milik sang kekasih dengan rakus. Mengisolasi oksigen yang ada, membiarkan keduanya berbagi nafas hangat yang tersisa. Seakan mengajarkan betapa sesak namun nikmatnya cinta. Asa—tidak, _Gakushuu_ tidak ingin mengalah, lidah ia perintah untuk menekan, membalas jilatan Sakakibara pada tiap sudut rongga mulutnya, hingga saliva yang saling bertukar menetes membasahi _muffler_. Jaminan bahwa tahun ini pun mereka akan terus dalam kehidupan romansa yang aktif.

"Mmnh, Ren..." desah pelan terdengar dari pihak jingga. Lihat ametis kembar yang berkabut itu, terlihat menikmati sekali perlakuan Sakakibara padanya. Sakakibara sungguh puas jika dapat membuat Asano yang berego tinggi tenggelam dalam permainannya.

Bagai _strawberry champagne_ yang memabukkan, rasa manis Asano membuat indra pengecapnya meminta lebih. Terus ia tekan kuat kepala sang kekasih, ingin mengecap rasa khasnya lebih banyak lagi. Benar-benar candu.

Tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Karena Asano pun cukup tamak dalam hal—dan sosok, yang ia sukai. Kedua lengan berbalut _sweater_ _creme_ ia jalin mengelilingi leher sang kekasih, membawa ciuman keduanya semakin dalam.

Namun paru-paru tak dapat mengkompromi minimnya oksigen. Terpaksa mereka lepaskan sejenak ciuman panas yang telah bermenit-menit dijalani. Segaris saliva yang tersambung pada ujung lidah masing-masing pihak masih di sana, sementara keduanya menstabilkan detak jantung yang sempat berpacu kencang.

"Wajahmu memerah, A— _Gakushuu_."

"Sa-salah siapa." Setelah sempat dalam _mode_ merayu, kini giliran sisi asam Asano menampakkan diri. Bolehlah disebut sisi asam, namun bagi Sakakibara, sisi apapun yang ia hadapi tetaplah semanis permen kapas festival.

"Kau sudah terpuaskan dengan ciuman ringan seperti ini? Aku tidak percaya kau hanya kuat sampai di sini. Walau harus setengah mati, bertahanlah sampai kulancarkan aksi utamaku senja nanti, sayang."

Mendengar itu, Asano memajang seringai menantang, walau tetap saja tak dapat menyembunyikan merah pekat pada sudut pipinya.

"Wah, aku sungguh tidak sabar menunggu, Ren sayang."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan para saksi bisu di langit, ketika kedua makhluk penuh nafsu di bawahnya memulai ronde kedua ciuman panas mereka.

.

* * *

 _ **Ketika lonceng mungil kuil merespon harapan,**_ _ku tahu bahwa kami spesial._

* * *

 _._

 **"Tempat ini rahasia,"**

...sayup-sayup ia berbisik, mengikis 5 cm yang terbentang antara bibirnya dan telingaku. Nafasnya tampak nyata, menyebar kehangatan dalam selimut putih Januari. Kemudian ia panggili namaku, ia usap helai jinggaku, mengundang rona untuk menghias. Sekulum senyum, sekerling mata darinya, menyita seluruh atensiku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kami menjauhi hiruk pikuk pengunjung dalam lingkung kuil utama. Hingga gemerincing lonceng, seruan ceria anak-anak sampai desis kue dadar dalam panggangan tak tercerna lagi oleh indra. Hanya menuruti gandengan Ren untuk menyusuri jalan setapak bertabur salju sampai meraih puncak bukit. Sudah lama rasanya tidak berjalan seperti ini, sejak kegiatan tafakur alam tempo hari.

Di depan batang hidungku berdiri sebuah tempat pemujaan mungil, dengan merahnya yang telah memudar tertimpa salju. Seutas tali pengikat lonceng kutarik hati-hati, menimbulkan gemerincing pelan. Ren tersenyum padaku, melempar beberapa keping koin logam, kemudian menepuk-nepuk kedua tangan telanjangnya.

"Memohonlah tentang apa yang paling kau inginkan. Temanku yang tinggal di sekitar sini pernah menjelaskan kalau kuil ini akan mendengar permohonanmu, lalu mengabulkannya. Entah fakta atau bohong, namun tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

Begitu ucapnya.

"Seperti yang kujelaskan tadi, tempat ini tidak banyak diketahui. Hanya beberapa orang, termasuk kau dan aku." Telunjuk kanan miliknya ia sentuhkan pada ujung bibirku, terasa dingin serta membakar. "Karena itu, ini rahasia. Antara kita berdua."

Saat itulah aku dapat merasakan tatapan teduh Dewa yang bertengger di sana, mengawasi gerak-gerik kami dengan senyuman.

.

* * *

 _ **Ketika lonceng restoran berpadu dengan denting garpu,**_ _sejenak ku kembali lapar akan kasihmu._

* * *

 _._

Salah satu hal yang paling aku sukai dari Ren, yaitu romantismenya yang seakan tanpa limit. Walaupun kadang aku tidak mengerti lagi kebodohan apa yang ia lakukan, segala perlakuannya padaku sungguh memabukkan, seakan tengah mencerna madu dan _wine_ secara serentak. Kehangatan yang menggelitik perutku serta memanaskan pipiku.

Ketika ia membisikkan kalimat seduktif tepat di telingaku, demi memberiku kehangatan di tengah badai.

Ketika mobilnya mendadak mogok saat berniat pergi kemping, lalu ia mencumbuku dalam naungan atapnya.

Ketika ia sengaja menelepon _smartphone_ nya dengan telepon rumah, lalu saat nada dering mulai terdengar, ia memeluk pinggangku dan membawaku berdansa.

Ketika aku tengah muram, lalu ia menyelipkan kalimat cinta ke dalam _fortune cookie_ yang ia panggang.

Ketika ia menyelipkan kisah kami dalam tugas mengarang syairnya.

Segalanya sungguh berarti. Segala hal yang Ren lakukan untukku. Tak terkecuali hari ini, hari ini pun ia tetap memanjakanku seolah diriku adalah seluruh dunianya. Menghitung detik pergantian tahun bersama-sama, pergi ke kuil _'rahasia',_ mengajakku berkeliling, dan kini kami sampai di destinasi selanjutnya.

Angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi meniup helai jingga yang telah susah payah kusisir hingga rapi. Rasanya agak kesal, ketika poni panjangku kembali acak-acakan. Namun tidak, Ren menyetop niatku untuk merogoh kantong, mencari sisir lipat.

"Tidak perlu kau rapikan lagi, karena Asano, kau mempesona apa adanya."

Siapa yang takkan tersipu bila dipuji seperti itu? Bahkan diriku yang seperti ini akan memerah malu mendengarnya. Terutama jika ia mengucapkannya sembari bertopang dagu, _emerald_ nya memandang ametisku lekat; sementara bibirnya masih setia melengkung indah.

"Hentikan. Aku bukan gadis yang lapar akan pujian."

"Yakin?" Ren menekan sebelah alisnya kemudian menyeringai. Gestur yang selalu ia keluarkan setiapkali tak yakin dengan ucapanku. Dan sialnya, gestur nakal itu tak pernah gagal membuatku bersikap jujur.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak lapar akan pujian." Sebelum aku kembali sadar, Ren lebih dulu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyisipkan helaiku ke belakang telinga. "Tapi, perutmu pasti lapar, 'kan? Jika tidak, sia-sia saja aku memesan tempat indah ini untuk kita berdua, ya 'kan?"

 _Candle light dinner_. Situasi impian tiap pasangan. Dan Ren berhasil mewujudkannya tahun ini, dengan memesan satu meja VIP restoran tepi pantai ini, mengajakku duduk di kursi paling spesial. Diterangi temaram lilin serta lampion-lampion mungil yang tergantung di sekitar pohon.

Awalnya sama sekali tak kusangka. Hal terakhir yang teringat dalam benakku adalah aku tertidur setelah lelah berkeliling Minato Mirai, kemudian Ren menyetir mobilnya entah ke arah mana, membawaku bersamanya. Ketika tersadar, pandanganku gelap gulita—hanya debur ombak serta wangi garam yang buatku menyadari suasana pantai. Sensasi ketika sol sepatuku meninggalkan bekas di pasir putih, sangat kurindukan.

" _Surprise."_

 _._

Kusantap nikmat _homard bleu_ yang terhidang. Musik mengalun, mengisi kesunyian antara diriku dan diri _nya_. Dalam hening, kucuri-curi kesempatan untuk sedikit saja memandang wajahnya. Bayang lilin yang menari kembali menyadarkanku, bahwa di balik kejahilannya padaku, fitur wajah Ren memang sesuatu yang lain. Kembali aku teringat bahwa kekasihku tersayang ini memang berparas tampan hingga mampu menggaet puluhan wanita sekali jalan, bahkan dalam remang, pesonanya tak sedikitpun terkikis.

Rasanya, aku sedikit... Bersyu—

"Hm? Ada apa lihat-lihat, Asano-kun?"

Aku tersentak.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Benar begitu, hmm? Ah ya, kau mau kutuangkan wine? Sedikit saja, tidak apa-apa."

"Bukan begitu. Kalau alkoholik, aku—"

"Dengarkan kalimatku sampai selesai, Asano-kun."

Ametis kembar milikku menutup refleks, ketika mendadak saja bibirnya meniup nafas hangat ke telingaku.

"Jangan khawatir, sayang, ini red wine. Aku tahu kau hanya mau meminum ini."

Pandangan skeptis kutujukan. Namun Ren tidak berhenti sampai di sana.

"Meski ini hanya red wine, ini red wine dari tahun 1956. Hanya yang terbaik untukmu, Asano sayang."

"Kau bilang ini wine terbaik, mengapa cuma dari tahun 1956? Apa tidak ada wine dari tahun 1400, atau zaman-zaman itu?"

"... Tunggu nanti kalau kita berkunjung ke Perancis atau Italia. Mengerti, cinta?"

Aku menggembungkan pipi.

.

Puding stroberi yang kusantap sebagai _dessert_ sudah mencapai suapan terakhirnya. Dan sepertinya, Ren pun begitu. Ia tengah membersihkan bibirnya dengan sapu tangan, tanda bahwa ia sudah selesai. Tak lama, ia balas pandanganku, kemudian ia ulas senyum tipis.

"Sudah?"

"I-Iya, sudah cukup..."

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang sekarang? Karena sejujurnya, Asano-kun..."

"Hm?" Aku memandangnya bingung. Karena mendadak saja ia menarik tangan kananku kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

"Saat makan tadi, perutku sudah merasa penuh, tapi sekarang... Aku merasa lapar lagi, ketika melihatmu."

Butuh waktuku untuk mencerna kalimat darinya. Ketika otakku berhasil menafsirkan, sontak kedua belah pipiku merona hebat.

"Rasanya sudah tidak sabar lagi 'tuk melahapmu, mengecap rasa khas tubuhmu, wahai hidangan ternikmat pada malam ini. Katakan, engkau sama sekali tidak keberatan bukan, _Gakushuu_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Ketika lonceng rumah Araki kami bunyikan,_** _degup asing mendadak memenuhi dada._

* * *

 _._

"Selamat tahun baru." tutur Asano dengan senyum. Hampir saja ia lupa, terima kasih pada fitur pengingat dari _smartphone_ kekasihnya karena telah berdering begitu keras. Undangan Araki untuk merayakan tahun baru di rumahnya sempat terlupakan berkat bisik manis yang dilayangkan Sakakibara sejak detik pertama tahun. Memabukkan.

"Kalian terlambat. Koyama sudah menghabiskan banyak _round_." Botol sake setengah kosong diangkat sebagai bukti. "Yah, tidak apa lah. Kapan lagi kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini. Pekerjaanku, penelitian Koyama, lalu kalian... Yah."

Araki menekan sebelah alis, menunjuk pada tangan sepasang kekasih yang masih bertaut mesra. Keduanya tersipu, namun tidak segera melepas gandeng begitu saja. Koyama tergelak, menuding Sakakibara dengan sebuah botol sake yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

" _Kishishishi,_ maaf saja ya, aku tidak cemburu pada kalian dan kemesraanku dengan para kekasihku lebih kuat. Bicara soal cemburu, harusnya Araki lah, _kishishishi._ "

"Berisik, Koyama. Kau mabuk. Kekasih... Maksudmu botol-botol cairan mencurigakan itu? Dan yah, Sakakibara, kau sukses membuatku menyerah sewaktu SMA, jadi aku tidak cemburu."

"Tidak cemburu _lagi_ 'kan? _Kishishi._ " tambah Koyama, melengkapi kalimat kawan besarnya. Mata Araki yang kecil disipitkan, semakin terlihat menghilang dari wajahnya. Segalanya seakan terserap oleh pipi tembamnya. Gumpalan daging itu benar-benar mempersempit area wajah.

Sakakibara menahan tawa. Kedua kawannya sama sekali tidak berubah. Sementara Asano? Ia tampak gelisah—ametisnya mengerjap cepat, sudut pipinya merona dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan dibahas lagi, kenapa. Mau tak mau aku jadi merasa bersalah, tahu."

"Iya, iya." Koyama masih terkikik geli, memamerkan giginya yang tak beraturan. "Tapi rasanya ajaib, ya. Pasalnya _virtuoso_ kecuali aku semuanya tergila-gila padamu, Asano. Sakakibara, Seo, Araki, ketiganya sukses dimabuk asmara. _The power of charisma_ , ya."

"Koyama Natsuhiko, kubilang diam."

"Tapi yang boleh memilikimu hanya seorang, lho. Jangan rakus, wahai tuan pencuri hati."

"Koyama! Duuuuh!" Mulai diliputi sebal dan malu, Asano mati-matian mengejar pria berdagu belah itu dengan wajah merah padam, berusaha memberinya pelajaran dengan sebuah bogeman... Err, ringan? Sementara kedua pihak yang terabaikan menunduk, menyembunyikan tampang. Entah mengapa pernyataan terang-terangan Koyama memiliki efek dua kali lipat.

"Lagian, kalian juga... Memangnya apa yang menjadi daya tarikku, sih?"

"Bagaimana kalau tanyakan ke Ren-mu tersayang? Nah, silakan jawab, tuan pujangga kesayangan."

"KOYAMA!"

Kedua sosok berkacamata di hadapannya tergelak. Kangen sekali rasanya sensasi menggoda Asano seperti ini. Karena sang ketua _virtuoso_ hanya rela mencopot topeng jaimnya di depan mereka. Dan Demi Tuhan, romannya ketika terusik sungguh suatu _pemandangan._

"Ngomong-ngomong soal semuanya... Seo mana?" Tak menemukan mantan saingan cinta-nya di manapun, Sakakibara mencoba bertanya. Araki menaikturunkan bahu, entah tidak tahu—atau malah tidak peduli.

"Amerika. Tidak sempat mampir ke sini dulu. Persiapan, begitulah."

"H-hoo... Orang itu mendadak saja jadi sigap sekali, ya. Sewaktu masih SMA aku tidak dapat membayangkannya seperti itu. Syukurlah ia sedikit demi sedikit menjadi dewasa. Aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi sekarang."

"Yah... Saat ini hal yang harus diurusnya melimpah, 'kan. Kalau tidak sigap, pasti kewalahan."

Asano menggigit bibir.

.

.

"Yaaaah, sudah tahun baru saja, ya! Makin tua, makin tua."

"Araki, jangan berlagak seperti kakek-kakek. Bisa-bisa umurmu dipercepat." ujar Asano, kemudian meneguk segelas sake dalam genggaman. Sakakibara tertawa kecil, sempat saja pemuda manis itu bergurau. Gurauan yang sedikit menegakkan bulu kuduk. Terdengar serius juga mengancam.

"Apa sih, Asano. Kalau perbandingan yang lebih tua tuh ya, justru kau, 'kan! Tidak lama lagi juga ganti nama keluarga. Setelah itu punya momongan, jadi kakek peot, _end._ " Sewot, Araki membalas dengan ketus. Sontak lawannya memanas bak panci dalam tungku.

"Hidupku bukan urusanmu."

"Sudah sudah, kalian berdua. Bukan saatnya membahas itu, ya 'kan, Asano?" Sakakibara berinisiatif menengahi. Kedip dilempar, sebagai isyarat agar kekasihnya tak berbuat lebih jauh. Gawat kalau rumah Araki mendadak beralihfungsi menjadi ring tinju, dengan Araki sebagai tuan rumah dan Asano sebagai _away._

"Ck."

"Tapi nih ya, Sakakibara." Koyama—yang ketiganya kira sudah tumbang lebih dahulu karena pengaruh kuat sake, menyusup dalam pembicaraan. "Kau bilang sih bukan saatnya membahas topik _itu,_ tapi kita harus memberi selamat pada Asano, bukan? _Kishishishi._ "

Kemarahan melebur menjadi getaran hebat.

"Benar juga. Lagipula kemarin ulang tahunnya." timpal Araki. Ia dan Koyama saling bertukar pandang, lalu mengangguk. Keduanya melipat tangan di permukaan meja, kemudian mengulas senyum lebar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Asano."

Masih dalam _mode_ gugup, yang diberi selamat mengerjap cepat kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Te-terima kasih, kalian berdua."

"Yang kedua, kudengar kau sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan di Harvard, 'kan? Kami kagum, lho. Kau memang sesuatu." ujar Koyama sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung sang _strawberry blonde_. "Kau pasti akan sukses juga di sana, aku yakin. _Kishishi._ "

Asano mendengus, membalas senyum Koyama sepenuh hati. "Kalau kau yang mendoakan, kurasa akan terkabul, Koyama. Awalnya karena harus menuruti ayahku yang memaksa, tapi... Aku akan berjuang."

"Itu baru pemimpin kami yang hebat."

"Kau tahu, Asano? Kau mengeluarkan terlalu banyak pengumuman dalam waktu singkat. Terlalu bertubi-tubi, kaget kami jadi tidak reda-reda." Araki menghela napas, kembali mengisi gelas dengan sake. "Apalagi yang terakhir. Sama sekali tidak terduga."

Asano tersentak. Mendadak tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat. Bibir tipisnya gemetar, sorotnya gelisah. Telapak kanannya menggenggam tangan kekasihnya begitu erat, seakan tidak rela melepaskannya sampai kapanpun.

 _Tidak, dia memang tidak rela melepaskan tangan Ren lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **"...Selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Seo."**

.

.

.

 _Ya Tuhan,_

 _Mengapa... Jadi begini?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END?**

 **Or... Will we continue?**

* * *

 **a/n**

 **selamat pagi buta! selamat tahun baru 2016, semuanya! selamat ulang tahun, gakushuu! *tebarconfetti* akhirnya hadiah ultah (1/2) dipublish juga, yaaay! maso sampe detik-detik terakhir, dan voila!**

 **Umm... Ini intinya tentang kenangan mereka aja sih. Maaf kalau jadi terasa acak atau kecepetan juga www. ngetiknya juga lumayan ngebut sih, karena pergi keluar pas liburan itu... menyakitkan (?) DAN HAHAHA ENDINGNYA MASIH PANJANG LHO SEBENERNYA. TAPI TERSERAH YANG BACA MAU KELARIN SAMPE SINI ATAU NGGAK. TERGANTUNG MASO ATAU TIDAKNYA DIRIMU (?) jadi dua chap juga karena jari ini tak kuat maso dan hampir almarhum huhu. Mau bobok ini mau bobooook :'''(((**

 **INTINYA SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BUAT DEDEK TERSAYANG ASANO GAKUSHUU, SEMOGA DIRIMU MAKIN SUKSES, DISAYANG SEMUA ORANG UMUMUMUMU :* /jyjyq/ cintaku selalu bersamamu~**

 **Lastly, review sangatlah diterima! ^^)**

 **kiyoha, yang masih maso**


	2. That night

"...Selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Seo."

 _Mengapa jadi begini?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _[ Ketika Lonceng Berbunyi ]_**

 ** _the continuation_**

 _Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yusei  
Special fic for Asano Gakushuu's Birthday 2016_

 _Sakakibara Ren x Asano Gakushuu_

 _._

 _Warning:  
OOCness (well... yang fanatik IC tolong jauh-jauh ya, ku tak menerima protes soal OOC), NTR AND PHO warning, misstypos, messy POV, acak-acakan, gatal-gatal pershojoan, gakuchuu's qoqoro is fuwafuwa like a cotton candy. Btw walaupun rate T saya agak ragu (?) sebenernya sih mau dimasukin ke M tapi ga jadi lah #oi dan terakhir: GOMBAL!  
Don't like please don't read!_

.

 _Dengarlah, sayangku, awal dari segalanya, juga akhir dari segalanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _..._

"Kami mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu. Yah, melihat dirinya yang sekarang, Seo pasti mampu mewujudkannya."

Bibir bawah didesak oleh deretan gigi, mungkin tak lama akan meneteskan merah kentalnya. Pandangan yang kian mengabur ia elakkan dari tatapan siapapun, terutama Sakakibara, yang notabene kekasihnya sampai detik ini. Begitu getir senyum sang pujangga, bagai payung rusak yang dipaksa mengembang , susah payah membekukan hatinya demi kebahagiaan sang kekasih. Namun Asano paham betul, segalanya tersampaikan lewat jemari yang ia genggam, yang begitu dingin lagi gemetar.

"Ng, itu... Sakakibara."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, Araki. Koyama juga." Lengkung yang jelas sekali dipaksakan itu masih setia di sana, berusaha meredakan pahit dalam mimik ketiga sahabatnya. "Aku yakin, aku dapat mempercayakannya pada Seo. Ia orang yang baik."

 _Strawberry blonde_ ditepuk singkat. Sakakibara mendengus, kemudian mengusap ametis redup sang kekasih yang seakan dapat mencurahkan hujan kapan saja.

"Ada apa sih, wajahmu itu? Tidak seperti dirimu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, acaranya pada akhir Januari, bukan? Aku akan datang, jangan khawatir."

Sakakibara Ren adalah pihak yang paling benci, sekaligus paling hapal jadwal pernikahan kedua sahabatnya.

"Ditambah lagi... Kalian berdua akan pindah ke Amerika, ya. Pasti asyik ya, tinggal di luar negeri. Walau mungkin jadi agak sepi, sih."

.

 _Jelas sepi, karena aku takkan dapat menjumpaimu lagi._

 _Bahkan bayi pun mengerti itu._

 _._

"Tapi memang, akan lebih mudah jika kalian menetap di sana, ya. Seo sudah berpengalaman tinggal di sana, ditambah kalian berdua mahir berbahasa Inggris... Lagipula, jika akan melanjutkan di Harvard, itulah opsi terefisien, ya."

.

 _Kau tahu berapa lembar kertas yang telah terbuang, berapa diksi yang telah kupelajari, berapa sekon telah kulewati—yang kini percuma saja berkat titah egois dua kepala keluarga?  
Ambisiku untuk terus melangkah bersisian denganmu di universitas yang sama kini kandas sudah._

 _Apa dosa kami hingga harus dipisahkan? Wahai Tuhan, Engkau tega sekali._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Botol sake kosong dibanting keras, tak hirau dengan serpih tajam beling yang mengoyak kulit kakinya. Asano Gakushuu, tersangka perusakan barang barusan, masih tegak di sana, dengan nafas naik turun. Kedua ametisnya nampak nanar.

"H-Hei, Asano-kun... Mengapa tiba-tiba..." Sakakibara berujar cemas dan refleks mendekap sang kekasih, membawanya jauh dari jangkauan kepingan beling. Kedua telapaknya bersaksi, betapa bising pacuan jantung serta hela nafas sang _strawberry blonde_.

"Ren... Kau tidak peduli padaku? Apa sesungguhnya... Tak setitikpun perasaanmu tertuju padaku?"

"E-Eh?" Sepasang _emerald_ terperanjat. "Apa maksudmu, tentu saja aku—"

"Aku tidak mau tahu lagi."

Entah sejak kapan, nada setegas itu tak pernah lagi tertangkap gendang telinganya. Dan ia kembali menampakkan wujud di tengah cekaman sunyi ini. Sakakibara sendiri menolak untuk memercayai pendengarannya.

 _Mengapa... Ia marah padaku?_

Pintu dibanting keras. Masih beruntung papan kayu malang itu tidak senasib dengan botol sake yang hancur mengenaskan. Namun tetap saja, sangat jelas kalau Asano tengah hilang kendali oleh kobaran amarah—seseorang harus menghentikannya.

"Asano..."

"Hei, hei, Sakakibara, kau tidak boleh begitu." Alis kehijauan Araki bertaut sementara _caramel_ gelapnya menyerang _emerald_ , "Sama sekali bukan kalimat cerdas untuk mengelabui Asano. Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, hanya akan meninggalkan kesan cuek."

"Tidak mungkin! Maksudku bukan—"

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu seakan itu perasaanku sendiri, sampai muak rasanya. Namun bukan kalimat seperti itu solusinya. Kau sendiri tahu ini sangat mendadak, tak heran ia cemas dan pikirannya tak stabil." Decak singkat mendahului lanjutan kalimat, "Mestinya kau bersyukur aku menahan diri untuk tidak meninjumu."

 _Kh._

"Pikiranku pun kacau, Araki! Lagipula, ini berawal karena kalian—"

"Mau kami mengatakannya maupun tidak, pertunangan mereka sudah terlanjur terjadi, dan akan disusul dengan pernikahan tak lama lagi. Dan kau malah membuatnya semakin stres seperti itu." tambah Koyama, memotong kalimat sang pujangga.

"Padahal aku sudah berhati-hati agar tak menyakitinya... Aku hanya ingin dia tak mengkhawatirkanku. Merusak kebahagiaannya adalah hal yang paling ingin kuhindari..."

"Dan kau telah melakukannya, cepak. Kejar dia sekarang juga, atau kau akan menyesal. Abaikan saja beling-beling itu, mereka urusan sang pemilik rumah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tatap muram ditujukan pada permukaan telaga pengrefleksi dirinya. Tanpa sadar, jarak yang cukup jauh telah ia capai selama berlari tak tentu arah. Celana _olive_ yang membalut kakinya tercoreng noda di beberapa sisi, akibat kecerobohannya sendiri—jatuh bangun berulang kali. Dapat ia rasakan merah basah mengaliri bagian lututnya yang kini terasa perih.

 _Di mana ini? Jangan bilang... Gunung? Rumah keluarga Araki terletak di tepi bukit, jadi mungkin saja..._

Ketika hendak meminta petunjuk dari konstelasi, yang ia dapati adalah angkasa muram yang mulai menitikkan air mata. Hanya rimbun hijau kehitaman sebagai penaung dirinya, tanpa berbekal senter atau apapun yang dapat menjadi pelita.

"Mau apa lagi..."

Asano duduk memeluk lutut, memalingkan pipi basahnya dari barisan pepohonan kokoh yang memandang iba. Mana sudi ia memamerkan wajah memalukan seperti ini, walau hanya gunung sepi yang dapat melihatnya.

Ya, hanya gunung sepi, satu-satunya.

Mungkin ada baiknya ia tersesat. Pas sekali, ketika ia ingin lari dari kenyataan yang menghimpitnya. Ingin rasanya menjauhi kumpulan orang—ya, karena setiap Asano menemui mereka, yang menyambutnya adalah seuntai kalimat kejam: 'Selamat atas pertunangannya.'

Ia ingin menghilang saja—baru pertama kalinya ia merasa sepahit ini.

.

.

"Kurasa aku mendengar isak seekor _robin_ mungil kesepian di tengah gunung." Semak-semak terbelah, menampilkan sesosok pemuda jangkung bersenyum khas. "Aku menemukanmu, manis."

Sang ' _robin'_ mengernyit.

"...Bukankah tak sepantasnya seorang pujangga muncul dari tengah rerimbunan? Kau nampak berantakan."

"Ups. Itu tidak benar, wahai _robin_ , wajar saja jika diriku muncul dari balik rumpunan hijau, karena sesungguhnya aku seorang pemburu dalam penyamaran." Helai jingga diusap sayang, "Demi membawamu kembali ke sangkar."

"...Aku benci sangkar emas itu. Aku muak dengan kehidupan mewah, penuh pencitraan, formalitas. Ternyata kau memang ingin mengekangku, tak beda sama sekali dengan raja tiran itu."

Sang pemuda brunet menghela napas, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Asano, dengarkan aku."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon." Sakakibara menghimpit punggung Asano dengan dada bidangnya, "Ikutlah denganku, _Gakushuu_. Kita harus bicara empat mata."

"...Katakan saja sekarang kalau memang mau."

"Tidak, aku memprioritaskan kesehatanmu. Kau akan masuk angin jika terus berdiam diri. Dan jangan sangka aku tak menyadari goresan-goresan merah pada kakimu itu. Aku memarkir mobilku tak jauh dari sini, kita langsung pulang ke apartemenku."

"Setahuku, untuk mendekati targetnya, pemburu tak mengendarai—"

"Keras kepala seperti biasanya, ya." Sakakibara dengan sigap menggendong tubuh Asano yang lebih mungil darinya, menyusupkan lengan di bawah tempurung lutut serta punggungnya, sebelum ia mulai coba meronta. "Tenang saja, aku belum berniat untuk mengembalikanmu ke sangkar emas yang dingin itu."

Asano merengut kesal.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"... _Sweater_ basah itu takkan bisa menghangatkanmu, 'kan?" ujar Sakakibara, menyodorkan selembar kemeja putih ke hadapan kekasihnya. "Mungkin agak kebesaran... Tapi setidaknya gantilah pakaianmu, aku juga akan membantu membersihkan lukamu."

Masih mengalihkan mata, yang diberi merebutnya kasar.

Sang pemberi mendengus, "Masih marah?"

"Tidak. _Sama sekali_."

"Begitu. Syukurlah." Sakakibara mengambil _sweater_ lembab milik Asano untuk menjemurnya di pengering. "Aku takut kau masih marah denganku... Soal yang tadi. Karena percuma saja 'kan, mengajakmu bicara ketika emosimu masih meluap?"

Malas rasanya untuk menjawab.

"... _Gakushuu_." Kecup lembut mendarat di pipi kenyal sang _strawberry blonde—_ yang masih berlagak tak peduli. "Ke ruang tengah, yuk? Aku sudah menyeduh _rosemary_ untukmu. Sayang jika dibiarkan mendingin tanpa disentuh."

.

5 menit lewat sudah. Keduanya membisu seperti tengah menderita sakit gigi. _Rosemary_ hangat diseruput pelan, sementara sepasang kaki jenjang yang terlipat menopang. Asano menikmati minumannya dalam diam.

 **"... _Aku mencintaimu_."**

Ametis kembar mengerjap kaget, namun egonya terlalu tinggi untuk menampakkannya.

"Tolong jelaskan apa maksudnya."

"Meyakinkanmu. Sekaligus menjawab pertanyaanmu sewaktu di rumah Araki tadi, dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang kusembunyikan, kau puas 'kan?" Sakakibara meletakkan cangkir miliknya di permukaan kaca, kemudian menghapus jarak satu meter di antara kedua insan. Membiarkan nafas hangat saling beradu.

"Pembohong besar." balas Asano ketus. Sakakibara tertawa kecil.

"Ketahuan, ya?" Pemuda brunet itu memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya, "Baiklah. Kau mau aku berkata dengan sejujur-jujurnya, begitu?"

"Pikir saja sendiri. Orang bodoh _selain dirimu_ pun mengerti kalau aku menginginkan jawaban jujur."

"Jadi aku termasuk orang bodoh di matamu? Fufufu. Memang benar, jika dalam beberapa aspek, ya. Terutama jika harus menghadapi keegoisanmu."

"Adakah manusia yang tidak egois? Inilah yang namanya manusia, _Tuan Sakakibara_."

"Padahal di kampus kau berlagak seakan Dewa." Sakakibara kembali tertawa, mengacak helai _strawberry blonde_ di hadapannya. "Bagaimana, kau siap mendengarkan? Jika tidak, aku akan menunggu."

Kepala diangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, ini dia. Dengarkan baik-baik."

Asano menghela napas, menjaga ekspektasinya tetap rendah. Yang ia yakini, Sakakibara akan kembali memberinya omong kosong yang terdengar manis, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Namun tidak, ini melebihi ekspektasinya. Punggungnya yang lebih mungil didekap erat. Asano memekik sunyi ketika mendadak saja Sakakibara membawanya dalam pelukan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gakushuu. Dirimu seutuhnya, baik fisik maupun hati, tanpa diragukan lagi. Asano Gakushuu seorang. Bukan orang lain, bukan seseorang yang mirip denganmu, bukan _doppleganger_. Asano Gakushuu, sosok pemimpin yang berarti bagi semua orang. Kekasih terbaik yang dapat kumiliki. Kekasih yang membuatku sungguh bersyukur dapat menyentuh, membelai, mendekap tiap inci ragamu dengan kedua tanganku. Aku merasa begitu beruntung telah menambatkan hati padamu."

— _panjang lebar._ Tanpa bubuhan diksi manis yang biasa ditebar kepada gadis-gadis seantero kampus.

" Re—"

"Karena itulah—!" Belitan pada punggungnya menguat, sesak pun tak terelakkan lagi. "Aku tidak sudi menyerahkanmu kepada siapapun. Tidak Araki, tidak Seo, tidak akan. Sampai ajal mengetuk pintu pun, hati ini takkan rela melepasmu, Gakushuu."

 _Emerald_ yang sedari tadi tenang kini menampakkan riak.

"Karena itu, jangan tinggalkan..."

Gawat. Bahkan kini kedua tempurung lututnya tumbang, tak kuasa untuk bersikap tegar. Asano menggigit bibir—ametis indah kepunyaannya pun mulai bergetar resah.

"Akhirnya kau menangis juga, Ren. Sudah sepatutnya begitu... Sudah sepatutnya aku mendengarmu meraung pilu—" Ia mengedip beberapa kali, mengusir tetes air yang mengganjal sudut matanya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, maaf... Aku tak berdaya untuk menolak ayahku, ia yang telah seenaknya merencanakan ini sejak awal... Memang sialan kakek tua bangka itu, mengadakan pertunanganku dengan Seo ketika kau tengah menjalani studi di Kyoto... Jelas sekali itu disengaja."

"Aku pun mengerti , karena ini sangat mendadak—bahkan kau sama sekali tak sempat menghubungiku. Kepala keluarga Asano memang liciknya luar biasa. Ini bukan salahmu, Gakushuu." Sakakibara mendengus,

"Namun, jangan terlalu menyalahkan ayahmu seperti itu. Sehebat apapun, seluruh insan suatu saat akan mencapai umurnya... Dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku yakin ia pasti berpikir 'lebih baik mempercayakanmu kepada yang lebih mapan', aku yakin tindakan yang ia tempuh didasarkan atas naluri seorang ayah..."

"Tapi—"

"Tujuh tahun sudah aku menjalin hubungan denganmu tanpa persetujuannya. Cukup lama juga, ya. Aku sendiri kagum kita dapat bertahan—walau seberapa intens pun intervensi yang ayahmu itu lakukan. Kau ingat saat kita SMA, tepat pada minggu kedua bulan Februari, ia sengaja mengirimku sebagai perwakilan Tokyo untuk acara bulan bahasa di Kyoto? Dan ya, aku tahu ia menyita _smartphone_ mu selama seminggu." Sakakibara mengusap belakang kepala Asano dengan lembut, sebagai bentuk afeksi.

"Namun cobaan yang ia berikan saat ini? Entahlah. Tapi tanpa diragukan lagi, aku pasti akan mengusahakan sesuatu."

"Ren, sesak—"

"Sesak?" Sakakibara membalas dengan senyum pahit, "Yang kau rasakan hanyalah seperseratus bagian dari lara yang kuderita."

"...Aku akan bertanggung jawab, ini salahku..."

"Terima kasih banyak sudah memikirkanku. Aku pun akan mengusahakan tindakan yang dapat mencegah pernikahanmu terjadi. Doakan keberhasilanku, ya?" Sebelah kelopak dikedipkan. Alih-alih membalas, Asano masih menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"...Lakukan, dan jangan kau berbohong lagi."

Sebelah alis ditekan. "Kapan aku pernah berbohong, sayang?"

"Baru saja kemarin kau berbohong kepadaku. Mengenai kuil mungil yang kita kunjungi. Berkebalikan dengan ucapanmu, kuil itu tak mengabulkan permohonanku, kau tahu..." Asano meremas sebal punggung yang mendekapnya. Kedua pipi dikembungkan, memperkuat protesnya pada sang kekasih.

Sakakibara sendiri malah bingung.

"Tak mengabulkan?"

"Sama sekali tak terkabul. Dewa sama sekali tak mendengarkan bisikanku."

Asano melipat tangan di dada. Sakakibara masih belum cerah dari kebingungannya. Kuil? Dewa? Tak mendengar—ah!

"Mungkin yang ia 'dengar' berbeda dengan yang kau bisikkan, Gakushuu." ujarnya simpel, membuat sang kekasih berjengit.

"Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin saja... Kau membisikkan A, namun Ia mendengar apa kata hatimu—yah, misalnya saja B. Karena Gakushuu, saat berdoa untuk diri sendiri saja, sikapmu masih _tsundere._ "

"A-Aku tidak _tsundere_! Ayolah, jelas sekali aku berharap agar pertunangan ini dibatal—"

"Itu yang kau bisikkan, 'kan?" potong Sakakibara, menyentuhkan ujung telunjuk pada belah _cherry_ kekasihnya. "Tapi apakah hatimu benar-benar mengharapkan itu?"

Asano tidak terima, tentu saja.

"Hah?! Yang benar saja, Ren, siapa juga yang tadi memelukku sambil menahan tangis, karena tidak ingin melepasku ke orang lain? Siapa, hah?!"

Tangan yang hendak kembali mendekapnya ditepis kasar. Sakakibara mendengus, ketika ametis kembar Asano memandangnya tak suka. Wajar saja, karena ia berkata seolah Asano hanya 'mengasihani'nya saja.

"Gakushuu, bukan begitu maksudku." Usap sayang dilancarkan. "Namun kurasa, yang hatimu benar-benar harapkan bukanlah pembatalan pertunanganmu dengan Seo."

"Ck—lalu apa?! Jangan berkata seolah kau tahu segalanya tentang—"

" _'Semoga Ren tidak sedih', 'semoga Ren tidak menangis'_ , benar, 'kan? Mungkin aku memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu, tapi aku—bukan hanya aku, tapi Seo, Araki, Koyama, juga semua yang mengenalmu tahu jelas: dengan egomu yang tinggi, kau takkan memohon mengenai apa yang kau inginkan. Kau anggap jika dirimu tak sanggup, siapapun takkan sanggup memenuhinya. Apakah aku salah?"

"Ukh—"

Asano tak kuasa untuk menyangkal. Hanya terduduk di sana, lutut disimpuhkan, mengepalkan kesepuluh jemarinya dalam diam. Mungkin... Sakakibara benar. Namun tetap saja, setitik hatinya tak dapat menerima hal ini. Bukan, bukannya Sakakibara, namun sikapnya yang seperti inilah yang tak dapat diterima oleh hatinya.

Ia tak lain hanyalah insan lemah yang berpura-pura kuat. Tak ada yang paham benar akan hal ini selain dirinya sendiri.

"Gakushuu, mintalah bantuan pihak lain. Jangan memikulnya sendirian seperti ini. Kau tahu kau tak sanggup melawan ayahmu itu, jadi mintalah bantuan pihak lain. Coba bicarakan baik-baik dengan Seo, misalnya. Atau aku. Saat ini, aku kekasihmu, 'kan? Tak salah untuk sedikit saja bersandar padaku, 'kan?"

 _Strawberry blonde_ ditepuk pelan berulang kali. Sang pujangga mendekap _robin_ nya yang malang begitu erat.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu kemudian menderita seorang diri saja. Aku ada di sini untukmu, seperti yang dapat kau lihat. Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera bertindak, walau lawannya ayahmu sekalipun. Kita dapat melewati cobaan ini. Hilangkan murungmu, sayang."

"Aneh—" Yang lebih mungil mengusap sudut matanya yang berhias kilau setitik air, "Aku yang seperti ini merasa ketakutan."

"Inilah manusia, Gakushuu." ujar Sakakibara, mengembalikan kalimat Asano yang tadi tertuju padanya. "Kita akan melewatinya bersama. Itu pasti."

Dalam dekap erat sang pujangga, Asano Gakushuu terdiam seribu bahasa. Sekuat tenaga membendung hujan yang mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata. Sakakibara tersenyum lembut, melihat pemuda manis di hadapannya sudah menenang—dapat ia rasakan beban pada punggungnya berkurang, hingga keduanya dapat bersandar rileks macam sekarang.

Namun Sakakibara tak lantas melupakan hal yang harus ia lakukan.

Tapi untuk malam ini? Tak apalah jika keduanya tenggelam dalam kemesraan. Sedikit saja.

"Hei, Gakushuu."

"Ng?"

"Apakah dirimu merasa keberatan jika aku melakukannya dua malam berturut-turut?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _TUUUUUUT_

 _Nomor yang anda tuju berada diluar jangkau—_ PIP.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku, Asano... Ke mana gerangan dirimu malam ini?"

Pigura mungil penyimpan kenangan kelima Virtuoso dibanting tanpa ampun.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Ketika Lonceng Berbunyi**

 **[2/?]**

* * *

a/n

cuma ini yang bisa dilanjutin selama penuh kesibukan. maaf kalau tak memuaskan :'( kiyoha seneeeng banget ada yang berbaik hati mereview...walau semua reviewnya berasa lawak wwww *sado*

berkat kemasoan dan demand antek antek (?) lain juga, seems KLB bakal dilanjutin sampai panjang, bukan cuma 2 chapter. gamau digantungin ya, kalian? :'''))) *yaiyalah* review akan dibalas di PM kalau udah sempet, yah? *menangisibebanhidup*

terima kasih sudah membaca!

kiyoha


	3. marriage blue

Menanti _arrival_ pesawat memang membosankan. Bahkan dalam suatu negara disiplin, yang tanpa diragukan lagi akan tepat sesuai jadwalnya. Apalagi jika kau menanti _arrival_ yang _sama sekali tak kau nantikan._ Maaf saja, namun jikalau ini bukanlah perintah sang kepala keluarga, Asano Gakuhou—ayah kandungnya yang kejam, ia takkan sudi untuk berdiri di sini sekarang.

" _Seo akan pulang ke Jepang siang ini, jam 12 tepat. Bagaimana kalau kau menjemputnya di bandara, Asano-kun? Ide bagus, bukan?"_

Susunan katanya mensinyalkan penawaran. Namun bertitinada paksa—setidaknya di pendengarannya sendiri. Kedua gendang telinga Asano hanya menangkap titah _'Jemputlah tunanganmu di bandara siang ini, jam 12 tepat. Tanpa penolakan lagi.'_

Asano mengacak rambut, kesal rasanya. Bodoh sekali ia menuruti raja tiranis bersebutan 'ayah' itu untuk menjemput Seo di bandara. Tak setitikpun ia berpretensi untuk menyambut sang 'tunangan' (mengakuinya saja begitu berat) dengan sorot berbinar serta bibir manis—namun Asano jauh lebih benci jika sang kepala keluarga mengurungnya dalam sangkar, memaksanya memasak jamuan, mengundang keluarga Seo untuk datang berkunjung, kemudian menyambut calon suaminya di _genkan_ hanya dengan sebalut _apron_...

Serta dalam taraf terparah: diakhiri dengan iringan 'musik indah'—derit ranjang. Enak saja.

 _Menjadi seorang ayah bukan berarti dapat seenak diri merampas hak putranya,_ Asano menyeruput _hot chocolate_ dengan tidak sabar, tak mempedulikan lepuh lidahnya dalam suhu serendah ini. Gelas kertas bernoda kecoklatan diplintir begitu erat, berusaha meredam emosi yang semakin memuncak.

" _...Brengsek."_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ketika Lonceng Berbunyi**

 **the continuation  
Chapter 3: marriage blue**

 **warning:  
OOC, this life is such a menye DORAMAAAAA #oey**

 **Assassination classroom (c) Matsui Yusei**

* * *

.

.

.

"Ah! A-sa-no~!"

Seruan ceria memanggilnya. Asano kenal betul bariton tersebut, serta siapa sosok pemiliknya. Seseorang yang begitu akrab dengan dirinya sejak SMP. Tak lain merupakan sang tunangan, _Seo Tomoya_.

"Seharusnya kau tak usah repot-repot menjemputku! Tapi aku senang sih, bertemu denganmu segera setelah menginjak Jepang. Aaah, bagaimana ini, aku senang sekali!"

Kedua dada refleks dihimpitkan. Seo menekan kuat Asano dalam dekapan, seolah-olah keduanya tak bertemu dalam jangka panjang. Asano tak bergeming, hanya mengulas senyum kecil, melihat betapa sehat tunangannya siang ini. Yah... Walau ia kesal dengan hubungan paksa antara dirinya dan Seo, namun bukannya ia lantas membenci sahabat sejak SMP-nya itu.

" _I'm home, Asano."_

Yang berhelai jingga mendengus. "Duh... Selamat datang."

" _Hey, hey, hey, can I kiss you?"_

Seo mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Sontak rona mawar menari pada roman sang pemuda _strawberry-blonde_. Si bodoh itu—bagaimana kalau seseorang mendengar?! Ya, memang mayoritas masyarakat Jepang tidak lancar berbahasa Inggris, namun jika hanya sekedar frasa _kiss_ saja pasti mereka paham, 'kan?

" _Not now, it's not a thing that you could do in public places. We're in Japan, that's why."_

" _Aw, come on! You're so strict, Asano."_ Keegoisannya tak dituruti, Seo mulai merajuk. Kedua pipi dikembangkan seperti _parasol_ , menghimpit hidung bangir kepunyaannya. Namun, yang namanya Asano pasti akan tetap kukuh pada pernyataannya.

"Tidak, Seo. Duh... Harus berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu? Dasar..."

" _Okay, okay, just a lil' peck on cheek, please?"_

 _Haah._ Hela napas berat terdengar. Dasar, pemuda ' _sok bule_ ' ini memang sulit sekali ditolak kemauannya. Untuk menghadapinya sedikit menyebalkan, memang. Serta membuatmu lelah menanggapi—kini yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menuruti kemauan sang tunangan... Setelah menego berkali-kali.

"Baiklah. Dasar, kau ini..."

Seo tersenyum simpul, merasa telah menang dari tunangannya. Langsung saja, dengan langkah ceria, ia mengecup gemas belah kenyal Asano, mewarnainya kemerahan. Respons berupa erangan protes terdengar dari sang _strawberry-blonde_ , Seo hanya tertawa ketika telapak mungil itu berusaha mendorongnya menjauh.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita tak berlama-lama di sini. Tadi ayahmu menyuruhku memakai mobil keluargamu saja." ujar Asano, memutar-mutar kunci mobil dengan telunjuknya. "Em, kau mau menyetir?"

"Serahkan saja pada Tuan Tomoya ini!" Dada ditepuk penuh bangga. Asano menaikkan bahu, kemudian kunci itu pun berpindah tangan.

"Kau bisa menurunkanku di depan kampus, aku ingin sekalian membereskan beberapa urusan di sana—yah, sebelum aku pindah ke Amerika. Kebetulan arahnya sama dengan rumahmu, 'kan?"

Namun Seo menggeleng pelan, mendaratkan telunjuk kanan pada belah _cherry_ tunangannya. " _No, no, you can do that later. You will come to my house. Just be a good boy and stay there until tomorrow, 'kay?"_

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin merepotkan keluargamu, seenaknya menginap seperti katamu. Apalagi ini sangat mendadak... Pakaian serta keperluanku, err..."

Alasan yang ditarik asal-asalan. Penolakan yang sudah sangat _mainstream._ Tak heran jika mudah sekali dipatahkan oleh Seo, yang kini menekan kepala jingganya paksa—sekaligus menghirup _citrus_ segar dari tiap helainya. Sulit sekali untuk mengelak.

" _It's been a while, dear._ Aku merindukanmu, Asano. Tidak rindukah kau padaku?"

Tak sepatah kata pun merespon.

.

.

.

* * *

"Haah, akhirnya sampai juga! Ayah terlalu banyak berbasa-basi, tidak mengerti kalau anaknya lelah, apa?" Koper dilempar asal-asalan, langsung saja sang pemilik kamar melesat ke atas ranjang, menggosok-gosokkan hidung bangirnya ke tumpukan bantal.

"Aku rindu ranjangku yang empuk!"

"Padahal yang ada di Amerika pun ranjang milikmu juga, 'kan?" Asano mendengus, membantu merapikan barang bawaan yang berserakan. "Duh... Paling tidak keluarkan dulu cucian kotormu, letakkan barang-barangmu di tempat asalnya, kau memang benar-benar..."

"Aku tahu, aku bukan anak kecil. Kau seperti ibuku saja." Seo tersenyum, memandang tunangannya sembari bertopang dagu. "Tapi memang aku harus membiasakan, ya. Toh mulai dua minggu lagi aku akan mendengar omelanmu setiap hari."

Sepotong kalimat barusan membekukan darah sang pemuda jingga. Torsonya tegak mematung, ametis kembar setengah mengatup. Benar juga, ia hampir saja lupa. Bahwa ia akan mengganti marga—membangun keluarga bersama 'sahabat'nya itu mulai 2 minggu lagi.

Penjuru otaknya hampa.

"A-sa-no." Belum sang jingga membalas kalimat yang lalu, Seo kembali berucap sembari memeluk sang tunangan dari punggungnya. "Kalau di sini, kau tak keberatan membiarkanku menciummu, 'kan?"

Bibir yang lebih tipis dikecup lembut. Lenguh pelan keluar, ketika mendadak saja Seo menariknya dalam dekapan. Tungkainya yang masih terlipat seolah lumpuh; terseret begitu saja ke dalam perlakuan pihak yang lebih dominan.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Asano. Aku sungguh-sungguh..."_

Bisiknya bagai sengatan listrik pada gendang telinga. Bagi Seo, posisi ini benar-benar menguntungkan. Sebelah tangan membelit punggung, sebelah lagi menahan kepala Asano agar senantiasa dalam jangkauan bibirnya. Dua kali sudah ia mencicipi citarasa sang tunangan, dan ia selalu saja merasa kurang. Terlezat dari seluruh yang pernah ia invasi.

Jika saja bukan ego sebagai dinding, maka ametis berkilat itu akan segera menumpahkan air mata. Tidak, demi dunia dan seluruh isinya! Ia tidak menginginkan ini! Mengapa cakaran jemarinya tak berefek, Tuhan? Terlebih lagi dapat ia rasakan gerak-gerik Seo perlahan beralih menjadi semakin agresif, seakan pemuda itu hendak melahap seluruh jiwanya.

Menyadari keduanya berada dalam situasi minim oksigen, sang penyerang tak lantas menghentikan aksinya. Justru ia berniat membawa aktivitas mereka ke level yang lebih tinggi. Tak puas hanya memainkan mulut, mulailah ia menarik risleting _jeans_ milik Asano, sehingga pemakainya terkesiap.

"Ja-jangan. Seo, jangan sekarang—" Kedua tangannya menahan sekuat mungkin, mencegah risleting _jeans_ nya itu terus turun ke bawah. Seo melayangkan pandangan skeptis.

"Kau tidak mau? ...Ah, ya, aku lupa. Saking rindunya padamu, sampai-sampai aku lupa." Senyum agresif pada bibir Seo terlihat melunak—sedih, persisnya. "Aku sudah berjanji, ya. Untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam sampai waktunya. Sebelum dilaksanakannya pernikahan kita, kau belum sepenuhnya milikku..."

Asano menarik napas. Syukurlah Seo mau mengerti dan melepaskan cengkraman. Namun di luar dugaan, keadaan berubah menjadi begitu canggung. Kedua pihak tak bersuara sedikitpun. Setitik rasa tak enak singgah pada hati Asano—apa ini salahnya? Salahnya karena menghentikan Seo sesaat ia terlanjur memanas?

Dan ia tak habis pikir, serius benar tuan muda satu itu menanggapi pertunangan paksa keduanya. Bukankah ini kehendak kedua kepala keluarga? Apa dia—

 _(_

"— _pasalnya virtuoso kecuali aku semuanya tergila-gila padamu, Asano. Sakakibara, Seo, Araki, ketiganya sukses dimabuk asmara..."_

 _)_

—apakah Seo... Serius mencintainya?

.

.

.

.

"Katakan, Seo... Apa pendapatmu mengenai pertunangan kita?" Masih diliputi kabut, Asano bertanya. Berhati-hati menguntai frasa, berharap tak melukai perasaan tunangannya. "Maksudku... Karena itulah, kau terpaksa memutus hubunganmu dengan Tsuchiya... Bukannya kau masih mencintainya?"

Yang ditanya mengerutkan alis.

" _Kaho,_ maksudmu? Kau bercanda, Asano? Jujur, saat ini aku merasa seolah akulah manusia paling beruntung sedunia, karena dapat memilikimu sebagai belahan hatiku. Seolah diriku memiliki angkasa dalam genggaman." Sorot mata jenakanya kini penuh kesungguhan.

"Kau sendiri, belum juga memutus tali kasihmu dengan 'tuan pujangga'?"

 _Counter_. Serangan balik Seo bagai anak panah beracun. Taktik tebing—jika mengaku, ia akan tertangkap (tak menutup kemungkinan ia akan dikurung paksa), jika mengelak ia akan jatuh dalam perkara yang lebih besar, pula akan melibatkan Sakakibara. Runyam sudah jika Sakakibara terpaksa menghadapi dua kepala keluarga—ayahnya sendirian saja sudah cukup merepotkan.

 _Gluk._

"...Belum. Dan itu bukanlah urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku, Asano Gakushuu! Tidak lama lagi, kau dan aku akan mengikat janji, menjadi pasangan hidup selamanya! Namun sampai sekarang bau keberadaan orang ketiga masih saja menyengat. Sungguh, muak rasanya."

"Tak semudah itu, Seo!" Pertentangan keduanya semakin sengit. Emosi kedua pihak semakin memuncak saja.

"Aku bukanlah orang sepertimu, yang dapat dengan mudahnya mencampakkan seseorang! Ini sudah kupendam sejak SMP, namun baru akan kukatakan padamu saat ini. Perasaan seseorang bukanlah mainan yang dapat kau buang ketika bosan, Seo Tomoya. Aku benci sikapmu yang pembosan dan selalu ikut campur."

Cukup. Seo benar-benar telah muak.

"Sesekali kau perlu bercermin, Asano Gakushuu."

Jalinan pengikat gorden ditarik kasar, hingga lembaran tebal itu jatuh begitu saja. Mengisolasi kamar pribadinya dari terjangan cahaya musim dingin—kini seisi ruangan gelap gulita. Entah sejak kapan, gertak kesal giginya berinvers menjadi seulas seringai tajam, seakan dapat mencabik pemuda di hadapannya kapanpun ia ingin.

"Terangnya sinar matahari ini begitu mengganggu." Seringai yang nampak di antara pipinya semakin melebar. "...dan kau tahu? Tak satupun hal yang lebih kubenci daripada pengganggu."

"...Jangan macam-macam kau..." pihak yang terpojok mendesis.

 _Hihi._ Seo sungguh menikmati pemandangan ketika pujaan hatinya itu merasa terancam.

"Berkatmu, aku ingkar. Tak lain, pada janji yang kita ikat tahun lalu." Bibir dijilat dengan sensual. "Aaah, Asano, tadi aku belum sempat makan siang. Lapar sekali rasanya, sampai-sampai aku ingin melahapmu."

Langkah kaki mendekat. Ingin sekali rasanya bergegas menjauhi kamar itu, namun mustahil—kunci pun masih dalam genggaman pemiliknya, dalam jarak tak tergapai olehnya. Asano tidak habis pikir, sejak kapan Seo—pemuda jenaka itu, dapat mengumbar aura mengancam seperti ini? Segalanya seolah berubah sejak pertunangan keduanya tahun lalu. Seo bagaikan orang lain dalam raga yang sama.

Atau memang dirinya yang tak mengenal baik Seo?

Untuk alasan keselamatan, kuda-kuda karate diatur. Asano memang tak dapat memprediksi gerakan Seo setelah ini, namun dalam situasi macam ini? Garis finis hanya satu. Jikalau ia sedikit saja lengah, habislah sudah.

Habislah...

" _A-Ah_?!"

Ia terkejut.  
Di luar dugaan, serangan karate terampuh miliknya ditangkis dengan mudah—dulu, ia tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan kesampaian, karena memang perbedaan kemampuan antara Seo dan dirinya. Namun sekarang? Situasi berbalik. Asano tak dapat melawan lagi ketika sang tunangan melempar dirinya ke permukaan empuk ranjang, memblokade tiap jalan kabur yang terbuka.

"Hahaha, _as I thought._ Pola seranganmu sama sekali tak berubah, Asano." Cuping telinga dijilat, membuat darah pemiliknya berdesir.

"Kau ingat _boutaoshi_ terakhir kita saat SMP? Memalukan sekali, sewaktu itu, karena kau mengirimku ke garis depan. Aku ditawan begitu saja oleh anak-anak itu. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika hanya dapat melihatmu menyingkirkan mereka satu per satu?"

Rasa takut merasuki hatinya, namun alis jingga itu tetap tangguh menukik.

"...Mana aku... tahu."

"Sejak saat itu, aku bertekad akan mengalahkannya. Akan melampauinya, membangun kekuatan yang jauh di atasnya. Bukan, bukan terhadap mereka, bukan kelas E—namun teknik bela dirimu yang nyaris sempurna itu. Selama di Amerika pun, aku mendapat latihan khusus dari pegulat profesional, serta mempelajari olahraga khas dari sana— _American Football._ "

Jemari suam yang mengusap pipinya begitu lembut, namun mengapa obsidian pemerhati dirinya terasa beku?

"Asal kau tahu saja, Asano, saat ini aku lebih kuat daripada dirimu. Memang pada awalnya aku membulatkan tekad—agar hanya menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk melindungimu, tapi..." Seo menjeda kalimatnya dengan sebuah cubitan pada dagu tunangannya.

"Sebelum itu, aku rasa pendisiplinan harus dilakukan... Sampai jiwa ragamu paham betul bahwa kita berdua telah bertunangan..."

Sepasang mata ungu menutup pasrah.

' _Ren!'_

.

.

.

* * *

Kopi yang barusan ia seduh tumpah berceceran. Paras tampannya melengung, sembari manjauhkan tumpukan berkas kuliah dari noda-noda kecoklatan. Rasanya aneh, tidak biasanya ia seceroboh ini sampai menyenggol _mug_ kesukaannya.

"Jangan-jangan..."

Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Sial, di mana _smartphone_ nya dalam keadaan penting begini?! Ia tak tahu detil yang terjadi, namun satu hal yang pasti, hal ganjil barusan merupakan pertanda bahwa orang terkasihnya dalam bahaya. Sebaiknya ia segera menelepon—atau jika tak diangkat juga, terpaksa ia melacak _gps smartphone_ kekasihnya.

"Kumohon, jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa..." Ia berbisik cemas sembari menunggu panggilannya diangkat.

* * *

.

.

.

 _KRIIIING KRIIIING_

Dalam situasi terdesak seperti ini, bisa-bisanya _smartphone_ yang ia letakkan dalam saku berdering keras. Hatinya ingin sekali ia menjawab (karena ia tahu pasti, panggilan tersebut pasti dari Sakakibara) namun Seo tak mengizinkan tangannya bergerak lebih jauh. Semudah merebut lolipop dari balita, ia rampas _gadget_ tersebut lalu meletakkannya di permukaan meja.

"S-Seo! Setidaknya matikan panggilan—"

"Enak saja. Kalau aku mematikannya, ia akan bergegas kemari, 'kan? Mana mau aku sampai hal itu terjadi." Selagi berbicara, Seo meraih _smartphone_ milik Asano, pada wajahnya terulas senyum licik. " _Hey, hey, let's answer his call."_

"Kau gila!" ametis Asano membulat sempurna. "Dalam keadaan begi—mmn!"

"Ayolah, biarkan ia mendengar kita bersenang-senang~ Apa kau ingin bicara padanya juga? Baiklah, baiklah, akan kunyalakan _loud speaker_. Dasar, kau segitu inginnya berbicara dengan Sakakibara?"

"Ja—"

Terlambat. Jemari Seo telah memilih untuk mengangkat.

" _Halo, Asano? Anu, aku hanya penasaran bagaimana keadaanmu..."_

"Re—mmh! Janga—" Sang pemilik _smartphone_ ingin bercakap, namun lagi-lagi, Seo merasa segan menuruti keinginannya. Buru-buru _gadget_ itu diraih kembali oleh sang pemuda berhelai keunguan, kemudian menjawab dengan nada seolah ia telah memenangkan seluruh dunia.

"Hoo, Sakakibara! Lama nggak ketemu! _It's me, you remember?_ "

" _S-Seo? Mengapa kau yang—"_

" _That's right!_ Aku baru saja pulang dari Amerika, nih. Ya, ya, aku sedang bersama Asano sekarang." Manik _obsidian_ memicing, memandang arogan sang tunangan yang tak berdaya di bawah sana. "Tapi yaa, Asano tak bisa berkutik sekarang. Kau ingin bicara dengannya?"

"SEO! Kembalika—"

"Iya, iya, boleh saja kau bicara dengan Sakakibara." Baru saja Asano dapat meraih _smartphone_ dan menanamkan niat untuk memutus panggilan, Seo menarik kembali tangannya, menikmati sekali bermain-main dengan kesabaran sang pemuda jingga.

"Satu syarat. Yaitu kau dilarang sedikitpun menyentuh _smartphone_ ini, Asano. _Interesting, isn't it_ , peraturan ala Seo Tomoya?"

"Kh—"

Tak satupun yang sangat ia benci selain dipermainkan.

" _Halo? Asano? Seo? Kalian mendengarku?"_

Mendengar kalimat sang pujangga bersinyalkan kecemasan, seluruh isi kepala jingganya pontang-panting, bersusah payah menguntai frasa, hingga sang kekasih dapat bernapas lega kemudian memutus panggilan ke _smartphone_ nya.

—namun melakukan tak sesimpel membayangkan.

"R-Ren? Aku tidak a—aaah! Hentika—mmngh...Se...o..."

Habislah sudah. Asano tak mampu lagi membendung desah, kala Seo memainkan tonjolan merah muda pada dada bidangnya—menggesek, memuntirnya kasar ke kanan serta sebaliknya, mewarnainya kemerahan dari sebelumnya. Namun finis masihlah jauh. Nampaknya nafsu sang pemilik kamar pun belum cukup terpuaskan jikalau hanya dengan melahap puting yang begitu lezat.

" _I always love a cherry on top_." ujarnya nakal sebelum kembali menjilat, melumuri dada Asano dengan saliva. Walau putih seakan abadi di pekarangan sana, raga keduanya terbakar bak dicelup dalam neraka.

Kembali ke panggilan telepon, pihak di seberang sana nampaknya tak bergeming. Sedari tadi yang dapat Seo tangkap hanyalah helaan nafas berat; entah bukti kemarahan atau Sakakibara juga menikmati desah kekasihnya melalui sambungan telepon?

" _Okay,_ kau sudah mengobrol dengan Sakakibara, 'kan. Berarti sudah cukup mengobrolnya, ya." Lagi, dengan topeng sinis, Seo meletakkan _smartphone_ di meja dengan posisi vertikal, menyangga _gadget_ tersebut dengan kamus tebal. "Ah ya, Sakakibara! Aku begitu merindukanmu, jadi bagaimana kalau kita ubah panggilan jadi _video-call_?"

"SUDAH CUKUP!"

"Ck, kau berisik, Asano." Gembok koper ditekan paksa, langsung saja pemiliknya menarik kasar seutas tali—tidak, bukan tali, namun sebuah kabel yang terulur panjang...

"Tada! Oleh-oleh dari benua sana!"

Asano meneguk ludah secara paksa, ketika sebuah _vibrator_ mungil bertombol banyak menghadang ametisnya.

"Aah, syukurlah aku bisa menggunakannya lebih cepat! Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pamerkan ke Sakakibara juga?" Kedua lengan pemuda jingga diangkat paksa, terhubung dengan besi ranjang, dengan dasi merah sebagai jembatan. Tahu dirinya mustahil kabur, Asano memilih untuk membisu, membendung tangis, terutama ketika benda asing itu mulai melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Mmh, nngh…" Alih-alih meminta Seo untuk berhenti, tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai berkedut tidak sabar, menjepit benda mungil yang tenggelam di dalam sana. Seo menyeringai, kemudian memainkan beragam tombol pengatur _vibrator_ , memeriksa segala reaksi menggemaskan sang tunangan.

"Aku lega kau menyukai oleh-olehnya!"

"Ah—ku bukannya... Mm—suka..."

"Pembohong." Bertopeng jenaka, Seo menggoda milik Asano dengan sentilan ringan. " _Let me try it too_."

Tak sabar, pemuda itu menurunkan fabrik yang menyembunyikan miliknya yang tengah menegang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia memposisikannya tepat pada pintu lubang Asano—mempersiapkan diri untuk meraih nikmat surgawi.

" _...Seo."_

Sakakibara kembali berucap. Asano terkejut, pasalnya ia sempat menduga bahwa kekasihnya telah pergi meninggalkan panggilan telepon. Namun ia tetap di sana. Tetap diam dan mendengarkan. Entah sekacau apa rasa yang tengah bersemayam di hatinya.

"Ren, per—" Buru-buru, Seo menginterupsi kalimat Asano dengan tangan lebarnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Sakakibara? Kau marah padaku? Silakan saja, toh dia itu tunanganku."

" _Seo, kumohon... Satu saja, kumohon..."_

"Dan apakah itu, Sakakibara?"

Lewat sambungan _video-call,_ samar-samar Asano mendapati lengkung mungil mengembang di antara pipi sang kekasih. Tak salah lagi, sebuah senyuman, namun Demi Tuhan, Asano tahu betul mustahil bagi Sakakibara untuk sembunyikan pilunya. _Emerald_ indah itu, betapa berkilatnya, membendung hujan demi memasang cerah pada parasnya.

" _Kumohon perlakukan Asano dengan lembut. Satu saja... Aku tidak ingin melihat maupun mendengarnya menangis."_

Sial, Sakakibara. Justru kalimatmu barusanlah pemicu air mata sang pemuda jingga.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Candra mencapai puncaknya, menyebar putih pada hamparan gulita. Ia masih di sana, di samping tunangannya yang terlelap, mencengkram _smartphone_ dengan kuku-kukunya.

Ia menangis. Menangis dalam bisu. Namun percuma, walau tak sedikitpun ia umbar isak, pemuda di seberang sambungan tetap akan mengetahui kebenarannya.

" _Jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa. Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"Bohong jika aku bilang tak apa!" Barulah, tangisnya pecah. Dadanya naik-turun menyeimbangkan napas, walau ia tahu itu percuma.

" _Kau tak perlu khawatir, Gakushuu. Badai akan segera reda."_

"Kau pembohong, Ren! Bagaimana jika badai ini tak kunjung reda juga?!"

" _Maka saat itu..."_ Sang pujangga memutus kalimat, meninggalkan tanda tanya pada kepala kekasihnya. Namun tak lama, bariton indahnya kembali mengetuk telinga, walau dengan kalimat yang begitu buruk rupa.

" _Maka saat itu, adalah kiamat untuk kita berdua."_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _to be continued_**

* * *

 **a/n  
**

 **jangan bantai kiyoha *ngumpetdibalikbantal* abis gegara chen nanya kenapa retnya ga naik, akhirnya tak naikin aja sekalian biar puas #sialan  
** **abis topiknya juga udah lumayan anu kan ya. eh diluar dugaan asik lho bikin sadistik!Seo begini. rasanya seger mamen (?) #dilemparkerawa**

 **seperti biasa, review selalu diterima, apalagi dari kamyu #wink #jyjyq**


	4. (3rd) wheel(s) go(es) round and round

—"Mengapa makananmu dibiarkan saja, memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

Lisannya masih terkunci sejak semalam. Tanpa Seo harus memfokuskan mata, lingkaran hitam itu terpampang jelas di sana, merusak pesona manik ungunya.

Tiga kali sudah Seo bertanya, sampai kini belum ada respons berarti dari sang tunangan. Entah apa gerangan pemenjara benaknya, satu yang jelas: tak sedikitpun ia taruh atensi pada seporsi omelet; hidangan sarapan pagi ini. Walau matanya tertuju pada lapisan jati kokoh penopang hidangan, tetap saja pandangannya kosong.

"Asano, lihat aku. Ada apa?" Cemas, mulailah Seo menekan lembut dagu Asano, menabrakkan pandangan kedua insan. Sontak sepasang ametis beralih ekspresi, sadarnya telah kembali, kini bergulir perlahan—mengelak dari panasnya obsidian. Namun tidak, kerongkongannya seakan tetap terhalang tembok imajiner.

"Haah—" Hembusan nafas berat mengerjapkan kedua iris ungu. "Makanlah, jangan sampai perutmu kosong. Keras kepalamu membuatku khawatir, Asano. Sungguh."

Sesaat sinyal memohon terdengar, ibu jari Seo pun membujuk belah ceri Asano untuk sedikit saja membuka. Tak lupa jemari kanannya menggenggam sendok, berupaya menyuapi tunangannya yang masih mematung sunyi. Sesuap dua suap tak mengapa, ia hanya tak mau tunangannya beraktivitas dengan perut kosong.

"Makan, ya. Sedikit saja tak apa. _Please, dear?"_

"...Baiklah..."

" _Now that's my love."_

Mendengar itu, bibir bawah refleks menekan sisi lainnya. Seo, tunangannya yang memang pandai menafsirkan tingkah Asano, apalagi keduanya saling kenal sejak SMP, rupanya dapat segera menebak tali ruwet pengganggu pikiran sang tunangan.

"Aku ingin pulang. Aku tidak mau di sini, aku tidak ingin dipanggil _my love_. Aku ingin bertemu _Ren_."

Sontak ametis terangnya membundar setara kapri.

"Haha. Aku memang tak pernah gagal membacamu, Asano." Seo tergelak, geli melihat mimik kaget langka di hadapannya. "Kau bahkan tak perlu repot-repot berterus terang. Tak apa kukatakan, 'kan? Toh orang tuaku sedang keluar."

 _Ck._ Roman jengkel dibuang ke samping, sementara pipinya masih sibuk melumat nasi. Yah, bukannya Seo mengharapkan Asano membalas godaannya saat itu juga. Kadang ia cukup menikmati disikapi cuek macam sekarang. Masokis? Entahlah.

"Kau pikir aku akan memulangkanmu begitu saja, _dear_? _Damn it,_ ceroboh benar aku. Tadinya kujadwalkan seks pada ujung _privat_ e _time_ kita, tapi terlanjur terjadi, deh~ Padahal hidangan ternikmat baiknya disajikan terakhir, 'kan?" Lagi, Seo memamerkan sepasang deret putih seolah-olah dirinya inosen, membuat Asano berjengit.

"Pada akhir jadwal, 'kan? Kau yang bilang. Berarti boleh saja aku pulang sekarang." balasnya ketus—masih dengan sorot beku. Marah sebenarnya, kala Seo membeberkan rentetan jadwal yang diatur seenak hati, mencakup rencana menidurinya—yang berarti: Seo memang berniat mematahkan janji keduanya sejak awal. Sialan dia dan bibir tebalnya.

Ingin rasanya merendam otak serta dirinya—secara general—dalam larutan suci. Sekalian menyikat organ pemroses memori milik Seo dengan deterjen, supaya bocah itu dapat setidaknya mengingat janji. _Haah._ Jika bersamanya, mustahil untuk mengaso, walau sedikit saja.

"Eits, _where are you going?"_ Deret gigi yang masih dipajang semakin melebar saja, berbarengan dengan jatuhnya torso Asano pada dada bidang Seo. "Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya keluar dari rumah ini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan berdua?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ketika Lonceng Berbunyi  
the continuation**

 **Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yusei**

 **Part IV:  
** _ **(3rd) wheel (s) go (es) round and round**_

 **Warning keras!**

 **nggak dibaca ulang jadi ya gitu deh :') OOC typos dan kawan-kawan masih melekat bak upil (?)  
THIS LYFE IS SUCH A MENYE SHOJO MANGA! INGAT ITU! #dikemplang**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Asano merengut. Kaki jenjangnya saling silang, sesekali menghentak jengkel permukaan. Pahit perusak pesona pihak submisif takkan luntur begitu mudahnya, Seo rasa. Yah, hal itu biar berlalu saja di retina, ia tetap asyik menyetir _Porsche_ kesayangannya sambil diiringi siulan. Seo tidak ingin raut kusut yang terlalu rutin dipampang di hadapan umum itu merusak hari indah mereka.

" _Now then, where should we visit first?_ Kalau ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi, bilang saja!"

" _Mi casa_." Nada ketus dilepehkan sembari membuang muka. Seo tergelak.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau pandai melawak!" semburnya di sela tawa. " _Nope, dear._ Mobil tidak dapat terbang ke Amerika—ke rumah _kita,_ sayang."

Decak kesal kembali terdengar di pagi ini. Sebodo amat, kini 'sirene' emosi itu sudah bagai melodi indah bagi telinga Seo. Tunanganmu ini terlanjur kebal, sayang sekali, Asano. Sekuat apapun Asano merajuk, atau merengek sekalipun, Seo takkan goyah.

"Aku benci keluar rumah."

"Hoo. Sungguh janggal mendengar itu dari orang yang hobi mengoleksi _harem_ internasional." Seo menyeringai tipis, menghalau jingga penyekat kedua pasang bibir. Kecup gemas didaratkan, sampai Asano kembali memprotes.

"Lebih baik berjalan kaki daripada disopiri orang yang tak peduli keselamatan berkendara." Sebagai pembalasan, Asano menyentil kencang hidung sang lawan bicara kemudian membalas sarkas, "Ah, Tomoya sayang, matamu masih tergeletak di _dashboard_ ya, jadi meleng kesana kemari?"

Mendengar itu, dulu mungkin darahnya akan langsung naik membanjiri ubun-ubun, namun hei, dirinya bukan bocah yang seperti itu lagi.

" _It's your fault, dear_ , karena tak kunjung menjawab." Pedal gas diinjak sekuat tenaga, bersama terbitnya sabit pada roman pemuda obsidian. "Kalau begitu, hakku untuk menentukan tempatnya. _Am I wrong?_ "

Tanpa bosan, Asano memajang tampang kusut.

" _That sulking face is strangely adorable_." ucap Seo jenaka, sebelum mengganti gigi untuk melesat ke destinasi mereka.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"...Gereja? Besar juga, ya... Aku tidak pernah sadar ada bangunan ini." Asano terperangah mendapati bangunan _beige_ tinggi di hadapan mereka berdua. Air mukanya terlampau sumringah, retinanya lekat pada arsitektur megah gedung peribadatan tersebut. Seo tersenyum puas kala mendengar bisik kagum dari bibir sang tunangan.

"Kalau di sini, kurasa satu Kunugigaoka muat. Tak sebesar di luar negeri, sih." Ia memamerkan gigi, merangkul pujaan hatinya penuh sayang. "Dan... Sekalian mem _book hall_ Kunugigaoka juga, yang luasnya bukan main itu. Kurasa Pak Direktur takkan keberatan."

Sepasang ametis mengerjap singkat. "Maksudmu... _Hall_ di samping gedung SMP kita?"

"Yap. Karena SMP Kunugigaoka-lah yang mempertemukan kita, 'kan?"

Detik itu, suam menggerayangi pipi sang pirang-stroberi. Ah, ini yang pertama kalinya... Kalimat Seo menyelimuti hatinya dengan hangat. Tak lebih dari seuntai frasa sederhana, namun mengapa?

"Bagian dekorasi kuserahkan padamu, Asano. Tak pernah bosan kulihat desain ruangan yang kau gambar di _notebook_ sewaktu SMA."

"Tu—Kau mengintip, ya?!"

" _Of course. You often makes it during lessons, right?"_ Seo terkikik geli, membelai mahkota jingga Asano dengan kelima jarinya. "Ah, dengan warna rambutmu yang cantik ini, pasti cocok memakai _wedding veil_."

"...Pengucapanmu membuatnya terdengar seperti _wedding fail_."

"Iya, iya, tuan gila bahasa." dengus Seo, merubah belaian jadi beraian. "Katakan, Asano. Apa kau khawatir soal itu? Soal _wedding fail_?"

"Ti-tidak juga. Dan jangan perlakukan aku seperti perempuan. Coba kau bayangkan saja, paduan jas dan _wedding veil_?"

"Aah, padahal menurut bayanganku, akan manis sekali." Sepotong keluhan lolos dari katup daging penghalangnya. Pemiliknya menggeleng-geleng, menyayangkan penolakan mentah-mentah sang tunangan.

"Jadi? Kau lebih memilih untuk memakai _wedding veil_ bersama _wedding dress_?"

"Hentikan!" Asano memekik tertahan.

"Oh ayolah. Jangan serius menanggapinya, dong. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda." Seo merajuk, menekan usil batang hidung Asano dengan telunjuknya. Ah... Asano, Asano. Pemuda itu tidak pernah mau meladeni... Atau setidaknya 'mengerti' gurauannya. Sedikit kecewa memang, tapi roman sang ketua ketika jengkel pun sebuah _eyecandy_ bagi manik obsidiannya.

Dan ia berharap dapat terus menikmatinya.

Sampai kapanpun.

.

"Kau tahu? Ini impianku sejak dahulu."

"...Maksudmu?"

"Begini..." Seo menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku menemukan gereja ini... Sewaktu aku memacari Kaho. Waktu itu masih dalam tahap pembangunan. Dan saat itu aku berfirasat, bahwa gereja ini akan menjadi sebuah bangunan yang menawan."

Asano diam, berfirasat bahwa kalimat sang tunangan belum tuntas.

"...Lalu saat itu, aku berpikir alangkah indahnya jika aku dapat menikahi sosok yang kucintai di tempat ini. Dan orang itu, kurasa adalah... Tidak, aku yakin sekali kalau orang itu adalah kau, Asano."

Dekap penuh arti diberikan selembut mungkin, seolah tertuju pada setangkai lili rapuh, kontras dengan lakunya yang biasa. Hanya untuk Asano seorang. Sementara yang didekap nampak bimbang menghadapi disimilaritas sikap Seo tadi dan kini. Tanyakan saja pada sisa Virtuoso—tak pernah sedikitpun lelaki itu tunjukkan sisi melankolisnya sebelum sekarang.

"...Orang itu... Diriku? Bukan Tsuchiya yang kau pacari saat itu?"

"Memangnya siapa yang tengah kupeluk?"

"..."

"Asano... Kumohon jangan hancurkan satu-satunya mimpiku."

Sepasang obsidian berkilat redup, kontra dengan titik-titik salju yang menghujani kedua pemuda. Mereka masih di sana, berpandangan satu sama lain, bersama iringan desir angin penyayat sunyi.

Ketika dada saling berhimpitan, barulah Asano sadar akan selisih tinggi yang tak ada bertahun-tahun lalu. Ah... Kini Seo sudah melampaui tingginya. Liku leher serta garis pipinya semakin tegas saja, mencipta harmoni dengan bingkai obsidiannya yang telah menajam. Begitu pula lengan yang melingkari punggungnya—otot bisep milik Seo begitu padat, bukti kerja kerasnya dalam bela diri—

— _demi melindunginya._

Berapa lama sudah ia tak memerhatikan Seo sebegini detilnya? Bahkan jika ia cermati, perilaku pemuda obsidian itu pun perlahan beranjak dewasa.

Ia telah berubah. Sejak kapan?

 _Sejak kapan Seo berubah untuknya?_

 _._

"Ah... Tak kusangka aku perlu berjinjit untuk menyetarakan tinggiku denganmu." Ia tersenyum, sembari menumpukan keseimbangannya pada pundak Seo. Dan sebelum tunangannya sempat membalas, ia hadiahkan padanya ciuman pasif; sekali ini saja.

Barulah kali itu ia rasakan jelas, bahwa dirinya adalah tunangan seorang Seo Tomoya.

Tidak lama—kontak antara kedua pasang bibir hanya berlangsung sekelebat mata, sampai seberkas senyum membangun jarak diantaranya. Seo mengerjap berulang kali, tercengang akan perlakuan Asano barusan. Tidak menyangka pemuda manis itu akan berinisiatif duluan, tentu saja.

"Asa—"

"Terwujud. Kau ingin menciumku di gereja ini, 'kan?"

 _Puh._ Di luar dugaan Asano, Seo menahan tawa.

"Maksudku ciuman setelah sumpah kita. Lagipula, ini di luar ruangan gereja." Lama kelamaan tawanya semakin menggelitik, sampai harus memegangi perut. "Asano, mengapa makin ke sini kau makin gemar melucu?"

"Aku tidak—" _Haah._ Seo tidak mengerti, percuma saja. "Perkataanmu tadi, maaf saja tapi aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya. Maafkan aku."

"Tak perlu terburu-buru, kau bisa membiasakan diri mulai sekarang. Dengan bertunangan denganku, tentu saja. Supaya lancar nantinya, ketika impian _kita_ terwujud." Seo membentangkan syal miliknya, melindungi leher Asano dari dingin yang menusuk.

"Tapi aku senang, ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat ciuman darimu."

Refleks, Asano kembali kecut. Merundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan ekspresi di balik syal rajut dan gerai jingga. Terkadang ia mempertanyakan apakah Seo— _dan Ren tersayangnya—_ seorang esper, karena tetap dapat melihat wajahnya serapat apapun ia sembunyikan. Sejujurnya itu menyebalkan.

Dan orang itu tetap bersikeras agar Asano menikahi dirinya. Tak peduli Asano telah terbiasa dengan kasih sayangnya atau secara paksa.

"Nah, kita pasti tidak ingin kedinginan, 'kan? Ayo kembali ke mobil." Sembari berkata, Seo menggandeng telapak Asano, berinisiatif membawanya ke tempat hangat. "Nah, setelah ini, sebaiknya kita ke mana? Sekarang kau yang tentukan."

"Rumah." ujar yang ditanya sembari menutup pintu mobil. Masih dengan pilihan yang searti dengan sebelumnya, walau kini lain bahasa. Seo mengangkat bahu, memaklumi opsi yang dipilih sang tunangan. Ya, pasti ia lelah setelah aktivitas kemarin malam—Seo rasa ia telah kelewatan. Karena dalam hatinya pribadi, ia tahu pasti Asano sudah bermain dengan kekasihnya kemarin hari, peringatan ulang tahun ketujuh hubungan kasih keduanya. Dan ia pun telah berjanji, bahwa ia hanya akan memonopoli tunangannya satu malam saja.

"Pilihan yang bagus. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini." Pemuda bermahkota ungu itu tersenyum tulus, sembari tangannya bersiap memutar kunci mobil. "Hei, Asano, kau tahu tujuanku mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke tempat ini?"

"Tidak." jawab Asano simpel. Seo mengerutkan dahi mendengar respon tunangannya yang begitu terburu-buru.

' _Dia malas berpikir, ya... Ya sudahlah.'_

Dengan sigap, pemuda itu menekan kuat tuas penggerak kursi penumpang, yang pastilah mengejutkan bagi Asano karena kini dahi Seo bertimpangan dengan miliknya. Terasa benar nafas hangat pemuda itu meresap dalam pori-pori, memicu ruam pada belah persiknya.

"Tentu saja aku tengah berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, _dear_. Dan aku takkan melakukan kecerobohan seperti kemarin, membuatmu menangis."

"Ck, aku takkan membiarkanmu. Tidak semudah itu, bocah naif."

"Aku tidak pernah membenci tantangan. Tidak ingat ketika kita ditantang kelas E, hmm?"

"H-hei! Kau terlalu dekat... Panas—"

"Memang begitu niatanku. Bukannya kau kedinginan?" Alih-alih menjauh, Seo kini melekatkan dahinya dengan dahi Asano, berbagi suhu yang semakin menanjak dalam ruang tertutup. "Dan bukannya sudah anjuran umum, kalau hidangan sebaiknya dinikmati selagi masih hangat?"

Usai membebaskan tuas jok, kini telapak lebar Seo berpindah posisi untuk menopang kepala sang tunangan, menjaganya stabil dalam jarak yang dapat ia raih. Sementara itu, tangan kiri sukses memborgol pergelangan tangan Asano dengan jemarinya, membatasi zona pertahanan sang tunangan—tentu saja agar tak lolos dari terkamannya.

Panik tentu dialami sang jingga saat ini. Apa mampu ia pertahankan tenangnya dalam situasi terpojok macam ini? Seo rasa tidak.

"Ap—tunggu!"

"Kalau begitu, _selamat menikmati_."

.

 _Ya Tuhan, ini bisa membuatku gila._

 _Dan mengapa saat itu... Jantungku berdebar karenanya?  
Aaargh, kuatkan hatimu, Asano Gakushuu!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." desahnya kala menginjak _genkan_. Ah, ia bersyukur dapat membebaskan diri dari rumah itu—berlama-lama dengan Seo sungguh memusingkan, demi semesta alam. Setelah ini, ia ingin sekali langsung menanggalkan pakaian kemudian bertapa di bak mandi, sekaligus menghapus jejak kepemilikan dari sang tunangan. Ia tidak ingin Sakakibara sampai menemukannya, walau ia tahu jelas sang kekasih terlanjur mendengar aktivitas intimnya dengan Seo.

"Selamat datang, Gakushuu-kun. Kebetulan sekali, sebentar lagi makan siang siap."

Ia disambut dengan _bass_ yang tak lagi asing, namun ia tahu benar bukan milik penghuni rumah alias ayahnya. Tak lain, pastilah milik sosok yang ia kenal dekat, sampai nyaris dapat ia sebut keluarga,

"Karasuma-san. Aku tidak tahu kalau anda berkunjung hari ini. Apa sejak pagi?" balas Asano—tidak, di kediaman ini, _Gakushuu_ —sembari meletakkan barang bawaannya di bawah meja.

"Sejak kau berangkat menjemput Seo." Pria _raven_ itu berucap jelas, walau kedua tangannya tengah sibuk menata hidangan di meja makan. "Oh ya, ayahmu sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sebisa mungkin jangan ganggu dia, ya."

"Aku tidak mengerti, apakah ayah begitu kesepian kalau ditinggal sendiri di rumah?" Gakushuu duduk menopang dagu, mencermati Karasuma dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Cukup lama dan ia tak menemukan hal menarik. Aha, tanda serupa dengan miliknya tertangkap mata. Mestinya ia sadar dari awal kalau sudut bibir Karasuma sedikit membengkak.

"Ah, sekarang aku mengerti. Ternyata ayah hanya ingin puas membuat berisik rumah mumpung anaknya sedang pergi." Gakushuu menarik lengkung curiga, sekaligus menggoda yang lebih tua dengan tatapannya.

"Jadi, apa aku akan mendapat adik? Ah ya, hari ini giliranku mencuci lho, Karasuma-san."

"Gakushuu-kun, kau cukup mencuci tangan sebelum makan siang. Lagipula, aku ke sini untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah." sergah Karasuma cepat, membuat Asano muda tertawa lepas. Ah, lucu sekali melihat pria kaku itu salah tingkah. Kesan saat keduanya pertama bertemu memang canggung, namun berkatnya, kini Gakushuu dapat rasakan hangat sebuah keluarga. Terutama dari sang ayah, yang merubah perilaku terhadapnya, walau hanya sedikit saja.

Atau terlalu sedikit, mungkin.

"Tadi itu hanya gurauan, Karasuma-san." Gakushuu masih terkikik geli, ketika Karasuma menghela napas sambil menyodorkan seporsi kare di piring favoritnya. Pria itu mengedip beberapa kali, kini membalas perlakuan Gakushuu padanya dengan tudingan pada leher mulus anak itu.

"Gakushuu, kau juga sama saja."

"Apanya?"

Lagi, Karasuma menghela napas, sebelum kembali membalas. "Jadi... Orang bernama Seo itu melanggar janjinya?"

Gakushuu terperanjat, pertanyaan Karasuma menusuk tepat di ulu hatinya. Langsung mimiknya beralih mendung, kala memori buruknya kembali membelit otak seperti kaset rusak. Ah, ia benar-benar tak berharap akan diingatkan lagi mengenai hal itu. Balas dendam yang mengerikan, Karasuma.

Mendapati sosok yang sudah seperti putranya itu berkusut muka, Karasuma menepuk-nepuk bahu Gakushuu, berharap dapat menenangkannya. Entahlah mengapa, namun pada keadaan seperti ini ia dapat memahami mengapa Takaoka berlaku layaknya seorang ayah—walau sedikit perbedaan: Takaoka adalah tiran kejam berkuku besi, yang hobi menghukum anak-anaknya.

"Maaf kalau kalimat barusan membuatmu sedih." Layaknya seorang ibu, tangan kekarnya mengusap lembut _strawberry-blonde_ milik Gakushuu. "Tapi aku yakin, Gakushuu-kun, kalau yang Seo lakukan itu atas dasar cintanya padamu. Cintanya yang meluap-luap. Aku sedikit mengerti mengenai hal semacam itu."

"Terima kasih, Karasuma-san. Hmm... Ayah sering mengasarimu, ya?" Respon berupa senyum nakal dilayangkan. Karasuma berdeham singkat.

"Sikap kasar wajar dilakukan saat pasanganmu melawan. Kadang mereka takkan mengerti jika tidak dipaksa. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang Seo ingin kau mengerti maksudnya."

Seakan lupa lara yang diderita, Gakushuu kembali terkekeh. "Karasuma-san sadar sendiri ya, kalau anda sering melawan?"

"Itu dalam situasi bela diri. Saat pertahanan dan menahan seseorang. Kau lupa dengan pangkatku, Gakushuu-kun?"

Yang berhelai jingga mendesah pelan, kala mendengar untai kata yang tak sesuai harapnya. "Karasuma-san lihai sekali dalam menghindar, ya. Pantas ayah cepat lelah kalau memadu cinta dengan anda. Walau memang, ayah bukan orang yang cepat merasa puas."

"Gakushuu, jaga mulutmu."

"Ayolah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Karasuma-san. Aku sudah masuk umur legal untuk membuka topik _itu_. Walau situasi sekarang seperti tengah membahas hubungan intim ayah dan ibuku, ya." ujar Gakushuu setengah merajuk, setengah tertawa. Perlahan ia seruput kuah kare dengan sendok, menikmati harum bumbu racikan kekasih ayahnya itu.

Karasuma sukses menjadi koki yang andal sejak berhubungan kasih dengan Gakuhou—demi kesehatan Gakushuu juga (walau dalam beberapa aspek, tidak menyehatkan Gakushuu juga). Tak kuasa Gakushuu bayangkan kalau sampai dewasa ini _skill_ memasak pria itu sedatar ekspresinya—hidupkah keluarganya hanya dengan onigiri atau ramen instan?

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Karasuma-san. Anda memang mahir sekali menghiburku. Maaf ya, jadi bermain-main dengan anda. Mau apa lagi, anda terlalu menggiurkan untuk digoda."

"Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya—kuakui itu tepat sekali. Nah, sebaiknya kau habiskan kare itu, kemudian mandi dengan air hangat yang nyaman. Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Gakushuu tak lagi punya ibu di sisinya, namun Karasuma dengan senang hati mengisi kekosongan itu. Dan Gakushuu tak hentinya mengapresiasinya, dengan bisikan murni dari lubuk hatinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _TUUUUUT TUUUUUUT TUUUUUUT_

 _._

" _...Halo? Asano?"_

"Ren... Maaf, aku tahu kau sedang tidak enak hati, tapi...  
Aku tak sanggup lagi. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang juga. Bolehkah aku?"

" _...Tentu saja, sayang. Aku akan selalu menantikan kedatanganmu. Datanglah kapan saja kau merasa ingin menemuiku. Mengerti?"_

 _._

 _Termasuk pada waktu kau telah menjadi milik orang lain..._

 _Temuilah diriku, Gakushuu sayang._

 _._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ketika Lonceng Berbunyi [4]_**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well hello lagi semuanya :') kiyoha kembali dengan chap yang ga kalah menye (?) tapi ga baper kan? nggak kan? :''))) (dalam masa keemasan bapertas yang tak mengandung romens namun malah nyasar ke ide baper romens #plok) dan belum sempet dibaca ulang gegara mepet ngejar kuota (?) ya begitulah hiks #ambiltisu #empatlembar**

 **pokoknya aku cinta seo yang gentle, cihui #tabokin DAN AAAAH LAGI CINTA KARACHUMAMA NIH DONT STOP ME OOOOOUUUUHHHHH  
doakan chap besok gakushuu ketemu Ren, ya ^^ (senjoem)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **kiyoha**


	5. romeo, count paris, and tybalt: ACT I

_Dengar bisikku, hai gadis bertudung abu,  
Relakah kau tukar selop kaca, 'tuk racun manis penawar duka  
Pemberian Tuan Friar, sebagai pelita sanubari  
Yang mana adalah simbol keputusasaan diri_

 _Sedikit saja kupinta, Nyonya Ursula  
Bilamana dapat, mohon sihir kedua hati merapat  
Putuskan pita suara, tak lagi ku peduli  
Namun tidak dirinya, sebab kasih t'lah kami awali_

 _Ia bukan Montague, sebagaimana aku bukan Capulet  
Tak adil, nasib tragis senantiasa menyapa  
Arogan bak purnama, sabit kejam pada pipinya  
Dengan lihai mencipta sandiwara_

 _Berstrategi andal, dia Tuan Paris  
Geriknya segesit rudal, buat sabar perlahan tiris  
Namun aku percaya, pada sumpah Romeo  
Takkan kaku tak berdaya, walau lawannya adalah..._

 _...Seo._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Ketika Lonceng Berbunyi  
the continuation**_

 _ **Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yusei**_

 _ **Part V:**_

 _ **[ Romeo, Count Paris, and Tybalt : ACT I ]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warn  
for OOCness, typo(s) and any mistakes...**_

 ** _dan semesta ini selalu penuh kemenye-an! #YHA_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kini ia sepucat _ricotta_ —kontras benar dengan pelupuk sewarna azuki, hasil gesek antar kulit berulang kali.

 _Mimpi yang benar-benar buruk_.  
Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali tidurnya dirasuki mendung. Senja ini lavendernya mekar kala tergenang air, pedih nian rasanya. Usai menyekanya sesaat, bola ungu sembilu itu digulir lesu, memandang kosong jarum jam yang berdetak konstan di sudut ruangan.

—enam jam terlampau sudah sejak ia tiba di kediamannya.

"Ah, rupanya aku tertidur..." ia bergumam sendiri sambil mengurut dahi. Figur bermahkota jingga itu kemudian menguap, beberapa kali coba tanggalkan selimut dengan kaki berbalut wol rajut. Iris ametisnya mengedar singkat, mendapati suasana ruang pribadinya gelap gulita.

Sejak kapan dan siapa gerangan yang membopongnya kemari? Asano tak ambil pusing. Dugaan terpasti jelas Karasuma, sebab ia ragu ayahnya rela berbuat demikian. Ayolah, bahkan ayahnya tak sekalipun bermurah hati dalam hal sepele macam mengantar handuk yang tertinggal di luar kamar mandi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, minim benar hawa kehidupan para penghuni. Hilang kemana canda (atau goda?), tawa nakal, beserta kalimat-kalimat berambiguitas—penghangat rumah megahnya akhir-akhir ini? Normalnya ia akan disambut asap semerbak _darjeeling_ , lalu gelagat sok romantis sang kepala keluarga—bersambung ke mual dadakan seperti ibu hamil. Alangkah sempurna laku sang ayah, sebagai pembunuh nafsu makan tentunya.

' _Benar juga. Kalau diingat lagi, Karasuma-san baru pulang dari tugas luar, ya... Tak salah lagi, pasti makan malam bersama.'_

Lagi, pemuda jingga itu tak acuh. Segera ia sambar handuk dari pengering, tak sabar untuk kembali ke rutinitas pribadinya bersama tuan bak mandi tersayang. Bisa dikata ini satu-satunya aktivitas feminin kegemarannya. Yah, siapa yang kuasa menolak apabila satu bak penuh busa hangat berwewangian manis datang merayu? Resistensi tinggi Asano merosot tajam bila menghadapi sachet serbuk mandi stroberi favoritnya.

"Ngh... Punggungku pegal— _haaah_..."

Di luar sadar ia mendesah nikmat, menggosok-gosokkan kepala ke bantalan di sudut bak. Walau sehari saja tak jumpa, rindu benar ia dengan sensasi rileks ini. Tentunya kamar mandi Seo tak kalah glamor, namun _kamar mandimu surgamu_ , bukankah pernyataan itu tepat sekali?

Ya Tuhan, mohon bangunkan bilamana ia tertidur saking nyamannya.

.

.

.

 _DRRRRRRT DRRRRRRT_

"Ng? Telepon... Apa Karasuma-san? Padahal kalau makan malam, bisa kumasak sendi—"

.

 _[ Panggilan Masuk ]_

 _Araki Teppei_

.

' _Ada apa ini... Tumben dia meneleponku...'_

Otaknya disesaki tanda tanya, namun panggilan terlanjur diterima. Bagaimana tidak, semasa sekolah pun jarang ada kontak verbal pribadi antar keduanya, sehingga mau tidak mau rasa penasarannya tergelitik. Amat silau untuk bercakap dengan pemuda _jade_ itu secara empat mata.  
Kira-kira... topik macam apa yang akan diaju?

"Halo... Araki." Kalimat pembuka terucap berseling jeda. Refleks pekik sunyi menutup sesudahnya, setelah sadar akan kejanggalan barusan. Aneh, pita suaranya seolah menciut. Ada apa sampai-sampai vibranya begitu semrawut?

Kalau saja ia sempat memikirkan itu.

* * *

.

" _Sore, Asano. Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu? Jangan-jangan kau sedang mandi?"_

"Ap—darimana kau tahu?"

" _Yah, kurasa aku mendengar bunyi gelembung meletup-letup. Juga wangi strobe_ — _"_

"Jangan bohong. Bau takkan bisa ditransfer melalui telepon." potong Asano tegas. Tanpa perlu menunggu lagi, terdengar kekeh geli sebagai respon. Sial, Araki mulai membeo hobi abnormal Sakakibara dan Seo—apalagi kalau bukan menjahilinya. Bocah-bocah keparat itu seenaknya saja menyebar virus. Sampai Koyama tertular juga, ia siap menjejal keduanya dengan vaksin tanpa belas kasihan.

"Boleh kita langsung ke intinya?"

" _Maaf, maaf. Aku teringat celoteh Sakakibara tentang betapa manisnya Asano saat digoda, jadi..."_

Yang bermanik ungu terkesiap, spontan memainkan juntai jingga pendinding keningnya. Secara tidak langsung, ia kembali dibuat tersipu-sipu oleh kalimat sang kekasih. Celaka, ia harap Araki tak sadar akan fluktuasi nafasnya.

" _...Terbuktikan. Aku seribu persen setuju."_

"Permisi, maksudmu?" sangkalnya cepat—bukan maksud menagih repetisi 'sanjungan' barusan, tapi—  
"Sa-saat ini, menurutmu aku... Err, _manis_?"

Hening tercipta sekian detik kemudian. Asano sedikit menyesal sudah bertanya.

" _Puh_. _Butuh cermin, tuan? Akan kami bawakan secepat kilat. Hubungi nomor di bawah ini sebelum promo kami ha_ — _"_

"Tunggu, kau menggodaku lagi, 'kan!"

Lain kekeh, kali ini gelegar tawa yang memanggang belah persiknya. Aaargh, sadarkan dirimu, Asano Gakushuu! Bisa-bisanya ia termakan ranjau yang ditata begitu jelas! Lagipula ia gagal paham, memangnya ada oknum-oknum usil yang sengaja menelepon hanya demi menggoda tergetnya?

"Kuputus, nih."

" _Jangan dulu! Aku mengerti, maaf, maaf. Habisnya... Di awal tadi, kau terdengar tidak semangat. Begini-begini, aku mempelajari keragaman nada suara sewaktu di klub siaran. Syukurlah kau bisa sedikit memanas setelah kugoda."_ tutur Araki, mencegah setengah mati penyudahan panggilan—dan nampak mencari-cari alasan.  
" _A-ah, benar. Kudengar kau baru saja pulang setelah diseret Seo kesana kemari, ya?"_

 _( 'Saat aku mulai bersikap jutek, baru ia masuk ke inti. Ck.' )_

" _Well,_ bukan berarti melancong ke berbagai tempat, tapi aku tetap tak bisa menyangkal itu. Dia baru saja kembali dari Amerika, tidak ada salahnya berbaik hati, 'kan?"

 _( 'Ya, dia hanya mengajakku ke gereja... Dan pembaringan.' )_

" _Sebelumnya, aku berjanji akan tutup mulut. Katakan, Asano, apa terjadi hal tak mengenakkan? Aku sedikit cemas, karena saat aku mengobrol dengan Seo pun, ia... Seolah menyesali sesuatu."_

.

Romannya beralih asam. Wajar saja, setelah dipaksa memutar kembali kenangan buruk yang susah payah ia abaikan. Ia benci meladeni keingintahuan sekitar akan kondisinya selepas kembali dari tempat Seo. Rasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan fakta memang pasti, namun ia jauh lebih sungkan untuk membagi beban pada Araki. Yang manapun seimbang beratnya.

Sebaiknya ia perkirakan kemungkinan Araki ambil andil dalam permasalahannya atau—

" _Asano, kau kebingungan, ya? Tidak apa-apa, itu hakmu untuk diam. Bila dugaanku tepat, aku sangat mengerti alasan kau menguburnya."_

"Maafkan aku, mungkin kau akan beranggapan kalau aku tidak memercayaimu, tapi..."

" _Sama sekali tidak! Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Asano, karena ikut campur dalam urusanmu. Aku hanya cemas, sebab kau sahabat yang_ sangat berarti _untukku. Juga Sakakibara dan Seo."_

Seberkas pelangi berkelip kala mendengarnya. Gundah gelisah seolah luluh dalam frasa, ringan bagai gelembung tipis yang menyelimuti sekitar dadanya. Kemudian _plop!_ Segalanya melayang tinggi menembus empuknya mega.

 _Orang ini..._ Jauh dalam benak, ia menggumam.

Kini paru-parunya rehat, namun darah terpompa deras—membendung degup yang nampak akan tumpah berantakan, jika sekali lagi saja pemuda _jade_ itu menguntai diksi. Bukan, bukan pengalaman bertahun-tahun dalam penyiaran penyebab ucapannya begitu memikat, Asano rasa, namun alasan lain yang entah apa gerangan.

Sepuluh tahun lewat kedua insan merajut persahabatan, namun baru kali ini dadanya sesak seolah habis menghirup polusi dalam jangka panjang.

* * *

.

.

"Hei, Araki... Kau tahu? Aku memikirkan ini sejak lama..."

" _Hm?"_ Sosok di seberang sambungan merespon singkat, dan Asano dapat merasakan senyum imajiner tertuju pada dirinya. _"Memikirkan apa, memikirkanku?"_

"Nampaknya... Kau pantas memerankan Tybalt dalam kisah kami. Sejak SMP, kau selalu mudah terpancing saat seseorang mengusikku, tak bosannya melindungiku, atau seperti malam _itu_... Kau memarahi Ren habis-habisan, bukan?" tutur sang pemuda jingga lembut, seraya menyibak tirai senja pembingkai pesonanya hingga terselip di daun telinga.

"...Begitu pikirku."

Araki mendengus singkat sebelum akhirnya berbalik tanya, _"Kau mengakui dirimu sebagai Juliet?"_

"Berdasarkan kondisi kami, kisah itulah yang paling pas. Bukan mauku."

Menit berselang, ruangan kembali lengang, bersisa letup-letup bening sebagai pengisi hening. Baik hijau maupun jingga diam seribu bahasa. Asano duduk memeluk lutut, terpaku dalam kungkungan rimba beton penyekat kamar-kamar—persisnya ia terperangkap; terperangkap dalam lingkung benak yang semrawut adanya.

" _Bagimu, siapakah Romeo?"_

"Kenapa ka— _ehm_ , Ren."

" _Pastinya, ya. Maaf, padahal itu sudah sangat jelas."_

Sesekali Asano bertanya pada kalbu, salahkah susunan kalimatnya untuk Araki? Mungkin sepatutnya ia tak perlu ucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu? Jikalau benar ia keliru, maka sungguh disesalkan.

" _...Aku... Kurasa aku akan membantah opinimu itu, Asano. Sudah kuputuskan, aku menolak memerankan Tybalt."_

"Eh?" Pupilnya ciut tanda terkejut. _Mengapa?_

" _Juliet, nona Capulet yang terkasih,"_ Araki berbisik dengan rendahnya, " _Berperan sebagai Tybalt berarti aku akan melawan Montague—tidak, Romeomu tercinta, dan aku takkan memaafkan diriku sendiri apabila sampai merusak kebahagiaanmu."_

"Ja—jangan panggil aku nona. Bukannya aku lantas berganti kelamin, 'kan." Yang lebih submisif menyamarkan rajuknya dengan nada datar, meski kedua telapaknya menendang gemas permukaan air. "Bukannya aku ingin kau melawan Montague, Araki. Tapi..."

" _Asano, tidak biasanya kau melankolis begini. Sedang tidur ya, raja galak nan alot Kunugigaoka?"_ lawan bicaranya mencoba berkelakar, namun sayang respon yang diharap tak muncul juga. Justru rautnya semakin gusar saja.

"Tetaplah di sisiku, Araki. Jadilah Tybalt yang selalu membelaku. Kau tidak perlu menjadi Tybalt untuk Montague, bahkan untuk Romeo. Ini membingungkan—rasa nyaman ini hanya ada saat bersandar padamu. Aku mengerti keegoisanku akan merepotkan, namun ha—"

" _Tak kusangka datang juga hari di mana kau mengandalkanku. Hmm, atau mungkin kau bersikeras begitu untuk membangun hubungan gelap, seperti Tybalt dan Juliet?"_ Pihak di seberang memotong tepat sebelum nada kawannya semakin menanjak. _"Bisa ganti jadi video-call? Aku tak tahan ingin mengusap-usap kepalamu."_

Persik berubah menjadi apel ranum. "...Araki bodoh."

" _Tak perlu kau ingatkan lagi, haha."_ Asano dapat merasakan jemari imajiner mencubit pipinya gemas. _"Tenanglah. Bukan Tybalt—sebagai Araki Teppei pun, aku akan tetap memihak kepadamu apapun yang terjadi. Buang sungkanmu untuk bermanja padaku."_ sambung Araki kemudian, memicu darah menanjak sampai wajah apelnya.

"Kau yakin? Aku akan menimpakan beban padamu, lho."

Yang berkacamata memekarkan senyum, walau ia paham betul mantan ketuanya itu mustahil melihatnya.

" _Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, aku tak keberatan."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Asano bergeming, seolah telah dikutuk menjadi arca. Sebatang saja gemetar, jemari yang sedari tadi bimbang untuk menekan bel kediaman Sakakibara. Lima menit sudah dan belum juga tekad membulat, padahal kakinya yang bersarung _jumping boots_ sudah sedingin es.

Jantungnya nyaris meletus akibat menabung rindu secara kontinu—eksesif memang, sebab baru sekitar 70 jam dua merpati mesra itu tak berjumpa fisik. Sekedar bicara lewat telepon saja tidak cukup.

Sensasi menggelitik kala Sakakibara hembuskan frasa ke telinganya,  
dua bilah lengan yang mampu realisasikan fantasi liarnya,  
bahkan ia rindu cara Sakakibara manjakan tiap inci tubuhnya.

Ketika mereka bertukar napas, ketika telunjuk sang kekasih menyinggung kulit, kemudian mengecap rasa— _AAAARGH!_ Kini Asano paham sepaham-pahamnya maksud lirik lagu-lagu romansa kawula muda: _cinta buatmu gila._

Frustasi, helai pirang stroberi diacak brutal. Semesta yang menunggu di balik kusen jendela terbentang luas, lantas apa pasal sampai cuma pemuda jangkung itu yang memadati benaknya? Ah, ia benar-benar telah lumpuh—konsekuensi dari jatuh cinta.

"Tunggu, _Sugar_! Jangan keluar, nanti kau kedingina—"

Takdir kembali bersabda. Bahkan sebelum jemarinya sempat menyentuh gerendel pintu, jarak pemisah keduanya sekejap sirna.

"... _Asa_ —"

* * *

.

.

.

" _Pomeranian_ yang manis." puji yang bertamu, coba melelehkan beku di antara kedua insan. Sang pemilik rumah— _Sakakibara Ren—_ tersenyum tipis, menggendong entitas mungil berbulu itu ke hadapan kekasihnya.

"Iya, 'kan? Dulu ia kupelihara di rumah keluarga besar, namun sekarang kubawa ke Tokyo. Namanya _Sugar,_ tapi para tetangga lebih sering memanggilnya _Suga_ atau _Ama-chan_." jelas Sakakibara, menyisir surai jahe anjingnya dengan penuh sayang. "Ayo, masuklah. Jangan diam saja di _genkan_."

* * *

.

"Kau tahu," ujar Sakakibara, sembari tangannya mengaduk segelas kokoa. "aku membaca _mail_ yang kemarin malam—dan tak menyangka kau berkunjung sepagi ini."

"... _Maaf_."

"Lho, kenapa jadi minta maaf?" ia terkekeh canggung, salah tingkah kala mendapati kekasihnya bermurung muka. "Hei, sampai kapan mau cemberut begitu? Nanti Dewi Fortuna tak mau membalas senyum, lho. Ayo minum kokoa lalu semangat lagi!"

Ametis bersembunyi malu-malu di balik kelambu jingga, merasa takut untuk menemui tatapan pangeran bermanik daun di seberang. Kekasih tersayangnya ada di sana, namun mengapa...

"Ren... _Jauh. Jauh sekali."_

Bisik selembut barusan, pasti rancu dan samar bagi pendengaran Sakakibara.

Namun apakah ini kehendak Tuhan?  
Tiap katanya begitu jelas terdengar.

"Kemari... Ren, aku—"

 _Sejak kapan kelenjar matanya menjadi selemah ini?_

"— _kangen_."

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Dengar, Asano. Aku berusaha kuat menahan diri tiga hari ini,"

 _Kemudian Romeo kembali tegak, dengan sigap membopong Juliet menuju lantai atas._

 _._

 **"Aku marah besar, kau tahu?"**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Ketika Lonceng Berbunyi_**

 ** _[5]_**

* * *

 **A/N**

hai kiyoha muncul lagi dengan updet kelima! ini dibuat 2 part ya, soalnya kuota tiris;;; (hubungannya apa mbak) semoga nggak mengecewakan, karena terlalu banyak dialog juga, deskripnya jadi sedikit... Dan ini belum di baca ulang lagi, jadi mohon kalo ada typo typo dkk tolong dimaklumi ;w;)/

Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan review! Dukungan kalian adalah penyemangat terbaik buat ngelanjutin cerita yang makin lama makin rempong ini! ^w^) #plok

Regards,  
Kiyoha


	6. romeo, count paris, and tybalt: ACT II

_Pernahkah kau dengar kisah kasihku, Romeo putra Montague,  
Yang kini menjelma sebagai sosok vampir berdarah dingin?_

 _Balkon berhias mawar, kukira  
Kami hendak memadu cinta, kukira_

 _Bukan dalam kekang kuku-kuku baja  
Kobar amarah menelan segala, ia menyalak bak serigala  
Walau purnama masih bersembunyi muka_

 _Sial, aku belum siap menjadi Si Tudung Merah._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Ketika Lonceng Berbunyi  
the continuation**_

 _ **Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yusei**_

 _ **Part VI:**_

 _ **[ Romeo, Count Paris, and Tybalt : ACT II ]**_

 _ **Warn  
**_

 _ **for OOCness, maybe typo(s) and of course, NTR and menye-ness. #dikepret**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gendong ala pengantin setelah sekian lama.

...Ralat. Kelewatan mungkin, bila ia sebut ' _lama'._ Karena tentu saja, bukannya ia tidak digendong-gendong selama 'dimanjakan' oleh Seo. Ah, salahkan benaknya karena kembali menghiperbola—efek lanjutan dari kerja jantung yang terlampau aktif, juga indra yang tak kuasa berbelok arah dari pesona tuan pujangga.

Tidak, paras tampan kaya daya hipnotis itulah sang tersangka utama. _Sakakibara Ren_ , cermin pengrefleksi eloknya kirana, ialah dermaga untuk hatinya berlabuh. Pemuda flamboyan yang lembut nan ramah—

— _biasanya._

.

"Hei—urgh!" erangnya sakit. Mengabaikan hukum delikasi, tubuhnya dilanting kasar ke permukaan ranjang. Empuk memang, namun perilaku ganjil sang kekasihlah penyebabnya terasa ngilu.

"Ren, berani sekali ya... Apa kau sudah sinting?! Aku sengaja datang ke rumahmu atas desakan rindu, namun yang kudapat malah balasan tak sepadan! Kau... Keterlaluan!"

Asano mendengking marah. Wajar saja, setelah kekasihnya berlaku tak menyenangkan macam tadi. Yang barusan itu bagai sengat listrik—bahkan nyala api takkan mampu buang kejut dari rautnya.

Namun lain marah, justru ia risau. Mungkinkah perubahan sikap sedrastis ini... Salahnya?

"Ren, kau kenapa? Tolong, jika benar ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, jujurlah padaku. Aku takkan menyalahkanmu apapun itu." Gerak bibirnya melunak, mengantongi kembali amarah yang hendak menerjang keluar. Bukan Asano Gakushuu namanya jika tak paham benar kondisi sang pemilik rumah—terlahap emosi. Kasus langka, memang.

" _Ren_..." Jemarinya menelusur sepanjang garis muka Sakakibara. Telunjuk berdansa dengan gemulainya, membujuk lengkung untuk hadir di sana. Lama tak berefek, akhirnya telapak Asano menepuk ringan pipi sang kekasih, seolah menghalau nyamuk yang hinggap. Trik ini hampir selalu berhasil, namun apa artinya di hadapan ekspresi yang sealot roti Jerman?

Yang menyerang tak tinggal diam. Dengan lincah membelit mangsa lewat punggung, sementara bilah lengan kanan sukses mengunci rontanya. Asano merengut gusar—sedikit demi sedikit menguncup kecewa. Sudah oleh Seo, kini Sakakibara pun sanggup tangkis serangannya. Gagalkah ia sebagai mantan karateka?

"Akh—" pekiknya tertahan berkat rangsangan mendadak pada pangkal paha. Seringai seram kini menampakkan wujud, seraya lima batang jari Sakakibara mulai asyik bermain dengan bongkah kenyal paha Asano. Mulus benar, sampai bisa ia rasakan sensasi sutra di balik tiap jalin benang celananya.

Ia bertamu ke rumah—bahkan saat ini, _kamar_ —Sakakibara setelah _insiden panas_ dua hari silam, minus proteksi pula, sama hal dengan mengumpan diri ke batang hidung seekor predator. Entah apakah cuek sampai meremehkan betapa krusialnya suatu defensi, Asano yang sekarang amat...

"Hentikan, kubilang! Kau mendengarku?!"

 _...Menggiurkan_.

.

"Tengkukmu nampak lezat seperti biasa. Memang sudah semestinya." Sakakibara menjilat pipi Asano sebelum menjamah lebih bawah, "Ya, aku tahu Seo pasti takkan tega rusak cantiknya..."

Ujung telunjuk mencantol kerah _sweater,_ memicu sesak ringan seolah habis dicekik perlahan. Mengekspos leher jenjang sang kekasih. Bulu kuduknya merinding kala nafas hangat menerpa, mengalahkan tusukan udara dingin.

Melawan takkan buahkan hasil apapun, ia mengerti sekali. Ibarat macan ompong, figur jingga itu hanya bersandar lemas, mendesau pasrah kala Sakakibara mulai lucuti lembaran kain pembenteng tubuh polosnya. Jujur, bila pemuda _emerald_ itu menghendaki kontak intim— _seks, begitulah_ —ia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Walau bila dihitung, artinya nyaris 5 hari berturut-turut dirinya diajak bermain cinta, kalau saja Seo tak beri libur untuknya.

Satu, dua kancing kemeja tinggalkan lubangnya masing-masing. Sementara _sweater_ sudah tergolek lemah di karpet, tak lagi berdaya untuk menutupi kemolekan pemiliknya. Rasanya sedikit mendebarkan ketika tubuhnya kehilangan tempat persembunyian.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

 _...Jawabannya sudah sangat jelas, bukan?_

Sakakibara menyeringai tipis. "Perlihatkan semuanya. Apabila satu saja kau sembunyikan, maka kuanggap kau membenciku, dan akupun akan _membalas perasaanmu_. Ya?"

"Perlihatkan... Apanya..."

"Pertanyaanmu itu serius?" Sorot hijaunya kembali membekukan kamar, bahkan ungu yang sehari-hari dingin itupun bertekuk lutut. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, tuan jenius."

Dinding terakhir telah ditaklukkan, menyusul kawannya tergolek di lantai. Sakakibara menjilati pipi sampai bawah dagu Asano, membuatnya mendesis tidak nyaman. Kelengahannya yang terburuk saat ini adalah di mana kakinya tak sengaja terbuka hingga sang penyerang dapat bersimpuh pas di depan selangkangannya. Posisi efektif untuk mengekang seseorang, bukan?

"Tapi aku terkejut, mendapatimu hanya memakai selembar kemeja dan _sweater_ pada pagi yang dingin ini. Apa sedikit saja kau berharap untuk dimangsa?"

"Ren! Bukannya justru kau yang menghara—akh!"

"Tepat sekali. Gakushuu _ku_ memang cerdas, aku suka bagaimana kau selalu mengerti perasaanku." Seberkas senyum mekar indah, memperintens pesona sang pujangga. Senyum yang selalu sukses menjaring debar jantung seorang Asano Gakushuu.

"Tapi itu cerita lama. Aku tidak yakin kau akan mengerti perasaanku saat ini, _Asano_. Lihat bercak-bercak merah ini, dengan sombongnya menginjak-injak teritoriku, menandai sebagai miliknya."

Sakakibara melanjutkan jilatan setelah sekian detik dijeda. Dengan gesit memberi rangsangan pada tiap titik sensitif yang dihapalnya di luar kepala. Tak hentinya pihak jingga melenguh tertahan—entah nikmat entah derita—seraya menelengkan kepala, mati-matian sembunyikan semburat serta sudut bibir yang terbanjiri saliva.

"Demi Tuhan, berapa banyak tanda yang ia ukirkan di tubuhmu? Si brengsek itu..."

"Janga—hentikan..."

"Yang satu ini berdempet dengan putingmu. Lancang sekali, ya..."

"A-Aah... ngh akh! Jangan menekannya begitu!"

"Mulut atau tubuh, mana yang berlaku jujur?" Yang dominan mendengus sarkas, menguliti pertahanan sang pujaan hati dengan kalimat setajam belati. "Dan kuyakin benar tubuhmu menjawab persis seperti ini, terhadap perlakuan mesra Seo. _Manjakan aku, manjakan aku,_ begitu."

Ametis kembar menyembunyikan diri. Sakakibara tersayangnya sudah di luar kendali.

* * *

.

.

.

.

" _Satu yang membuatku penasaran, Karasuma-san. Apa yang biasanya anda lakukan, jika ayah sudah menyerangmu di luar kendali?"_

 _Teh yang belum sempat diteguk menyembur. Pemuda yang sudah Karasuma anggap anaknya sendiri hanya duduk manis di sana sembari bertopang dagu. Usai menyeka basahnya sesaat, pria raven itu berdeham singkat._

" _Apa niatanmu sampai bertanya hal semacam itu, Gakushuu-kun?"_

" _Salahkah jika 'anakmu' yang baru menginjak umur dewasa mempelajari dasar-dasar bercinta dari ahlinya?" Gakushuu terkekeh saat mendapati 'ibu angkat'nya bermasam muka. Ekspresi itu tak lagi jarang, berkat godaannya selama ini._

" _Dan yah, bukannya itu dasar-dasar dari bela diri, wahai pemimpin kementrian pertahanan?"_

" _Terserah kau saja, tuan-baru-dewasa." Karasuma mencoba cuek. Gakushuu mengerjap cepat, menginginkan jawaban pasti._

" _Jadi bagaimana caranya? Apakah ciuman seperti Shiota yang pernah Akabane ceritakan? Apa tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk memberitahuku?" Topangan dagunya semakin maju saja, memelototi yang lebih tua selekat mungkin. Awalnya ia memang hanya ingin mengusili Karasuma, namun sekarang rasa penasarannya meroket._

 _Usianya sudah menapak angka 20 sekarang, oke? Hari kedewasaan pun telah ia lakoni. Cukup legal untuk menenggak sake sembari menonton hanami._

 _Walau dahulu sempat satu-dua hal ilegal terlaksana di balik topeng polosnya..._

" _Yang benar saja. Apa bocah-bocah jaman sekarang semuanya keras kepala?" Karasuma mengurut dahi seraya menghela napas berat. Pemuda jingga satu ini kukuh benar pada 'interogasi'nya._

" _Kuberitahu saja, ciuman ala Shiota takkan mempan jika kau pakai untuk menghadapi kawan-kawanmu itu—Sakakibara dan Seo. Mereka berdua sama saja dengan ayahmu. Sama mesumnya, terutama. Jika kau pakai untuk Araki, mungkin masih berefek."_

" _Tunggu! Mengapa anda memakai pela—teman-temanku sebagai permisalan, Karasuma-san!?" Semburat mawar menari centil pada roman Gakushuu, menyihir belah persik menjadi apel ranum. "Memang Ren itu spesial, tapi... Ng..."_

" _Ya, dia kekasihmu yang tersayang. Jangan sangka aku tidak menyadarinya dari semasa kau SMA, Gakushuu. Di hadapan umum tidak ada bedanya, memang. Tapi gerak-gerik Sakakibara memang mirip dengan ayahmu."_

" _Duh, padahal Karasuma-san sendiri tidak peka kalau ada yang menyukai anda..." Gakushuu mendecak sebal, menyembunyikan ruam kemerahan dengan telapak tangan. Ternyata sedari lama sudah ketahuan? Ck, padahal ia cukup sukses mengelabui mata Kunugigaoka sampai ia lulus dari SMA..._

 _Karasuma tertawa dalam hati. Jadi selama ini Gakushuu mengira ia tidak tahu? Lucu sekali._

" _Baiklah, kalau kau benar-benar penasaran. Yang biasanya kulakukan adalah..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _DUAK!_**

Kening satu menyapa lainnya dengan hantaman dahsyat, sampai-sampai pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ itu—alias korbannya—terhuyung macam lelaki mabuk. Ya Tuhan, baru kali ini ia bersyukur karena dianugerahi 'kepala batu' sejak awal menapak bumi. Tangan waktu yang terus berdetak tak beri kesempatan untuk rayakan sukses besarnya, menitah agar kedua insan segera berbalik posisi. Kedua dada masih berhimpit, namun setidaknya kali ini Asano berada di atas.

Menyisakan gempuran final...

 _[ "Setelah kau berhasil membuatnya kesakitan, barulah serang lawanmu dengan ciuman ganas, Gakushuu. French kiss, apabila dirasa perlu."]_

 _._

"Mmn?!"

Manik _emerald_ itu terbelalak, akibat disapu oleh kecup mesra yang namanya nihil dalam lis prediksi. Itu hal terbuntut yang ia perkirakan! Maklum saja apabila tak terekam langsung di otak! Dan mencengangkannya, tingkat keganasan persona semanis gula ini melonjak terlampau drastis. Agresif bukan kepalang ciumannya kali ini—lumatan, hisapan, lihai seolah dirinya bos terkompeten; absolut dominan.

 _Ups,_ kepiawaian sang pujangga cinta rawan tertandingi.

"Ha—"

Namun sepandai apapun, suplai oksigen terbatas. Kapasitas paru-paru punya limit. Asano mencabut belah cerinya dari milik Sakakibara, bersisa segaris saliva yang menggantung nakal di antara indra pengecap keduanya.

"Asa—"

"Pasang telingamu baik-baik, landak cepak! Mau kugantikan indramu itu dengan kuping wajan, lalu kulelang di bazaar kampus untuk para wanita kesepian, hah?! Seenaknya saja menuduhku bermanja-manja pada Seo, padahal justru kau yang tidak mengerti perasaanku! Aku sudah menahan-nahan ini dari awal, namun baru akan kukatakan sekarang— **JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMPROTES TANPA BERCERMIN, KEPARAT!** "

Sekuat tenaga, Asano melepehkan protes panjang lebar tepat pada wajah kekasihnya.

Biarkan dia disebut gila, biarkan protesnya terdengar seperti celoteh sewot gadis belia yang diselingkuhi pacar, biarkan ia mengoarkan frasa kasar yang tak singkron dengan pribadi elitnya—bahkan walau imej sempurnanya tercoreng noda, perasaannya bukan hal yang boleh dimainkan sembarangan. Dia bukannya marionet yang tunduk pada seutas benang, sialan!

"Aku tahu—aku tahu pasti tubuhku akan menurut apabila dicumbu oleh orang lain. Tanpa kau beritahupun, aku mengerti sekali. Namun itu reflek biologisku, sedikit rangsang akan menggelitik hasratku—mohon maklum masalah itu. Tapi hati? Percayalah, rayu macam apapun takkan berlaku."

Napas panjang datang dan berlalu. Ia belum berpindah, masih menduduki pinggul Sakakibara sembari meracau pelan.

"Mungkin kau tak mengerti perasaanku, begitu pula aku, namun satu yang pasti, Ren. Kau dan aku, tak satupun mengharapkan kehadiran pihak ketiga dalam hubungan kita, 'kan? Itu lebih dari cukup."

"Landak cepak... Kau mengkopi julukan Koyama untukku, haha." Roman tampan Sakakibara terperangah, air mukanya nampak telah berubah. Senti demi senti lima batang jemari merayap naik, membelai surai pirang stroberi milik kekasihnya dengan segenap sayang.

"Maafkan aku, Gakushuu. Aku yang salah, dan kau telah menyadarkanku. Kau berhak marah, aku benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu sampai begini jadinya." Tutur katanya ruah akan sesal—meresonansikan kasih, melunturkan kesal. Kedua bilah tangan sembilu memaut erat Asano dalam genggaman, membagi debar jantung pengisi ruangan.

Cinta mereka berpagut dalam satu vibra, dan tak satupun merelakannya kandas.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau bilang..." Usai emosinya mereda, Asano kembali berkicau. "Aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu, begitu. Aku bermanja-manja pada Seo, begitu. Aku terlena dalam perlakuan mesra Seo, begitu ucapmu."

Sakakibara tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Kumohon jangan diulang-ulang terus, Gakushuu. Aku jadi malu."

Asano seolah tak menggubris responnya. Yang dapat terdengar cuma bunyi tegukan ludah dari pihak jingga yang— _entah apa alasannya_ —kini membelai bahunya sendiri, merona hebat diselingi kedip malu-malu ketika memaksakan pose seduktif.

"Kalau kau menganggapku tidak mengerti, bagaimana kalau kau ajari aku mengenai perasaanmu? Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengajarimu mengenai perasaanku." Berakting dingin nan tangguh— _baca: menggoda, walau Sakakibara mengerti betul kalau Asano tengah malu_ —sembari menjawil tiap tanda kepemilikan pemberian Seo di sekitar torsonya.

"Noda-noda membandel harus dihapus segera."

Paham arti kode sang kekasih, sang pujangga tanpa ragu melangkah maju. Lengkung menawan belum luput dari parasnya, sebuah eksistensi menakjubkan yang tak pernah gagal membuat Asano terlena—apalagi ketika sepasang merpati mesra itu tengah memadu cinta. Dengan senyum sebagai senjata, Sakakibara siap menerima pengajaran sekaligus mengajarkan pujaan hatinya apa arti cinta.

"Sayang sekali aku kehabisan stok plester. Tapi tenang saja, noda kecil takkan nampak apabila noda besar menambalnya. Tidakkah kau setuju, Gakushuu?"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah keberatan dengan itu."

Berlimpah adanya, bercak merah hasil karya Seo Tomoya. Namun Sakakibara melukiskan cinta, mengukir bukti afeksi yang terlampau nyata. Seraya lenguh dan desah mengudara, tanpa setitikpun niat melengangkan suasana, satu dua noda pudar oleh kecupnya.

"Nampaknya kita hampir bisa mengerti satu sama lain, Ren." senyum sang figur manis sembari merentangkan kedua tangan, "Katakan padaku, Ren, siapa yang kau cinta?"

Menyambut dengan pelukan sayang, Sakakibara menjawab,  
"Asano Gakushuu orangnya. Cintaku tunggal, dan bukan frasa yang 'kan segera memudar—hanya kau yang kucinta. Kau dan bukannya orang lain. Hanya dirimu seorang, satu-satunya Asano Gakushuu di alam fana ini."

"Begitu... Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Giliranku untuk bertanya, Gakushuu. Siapakah kekasihmu? Ingatkan kembali hatimu, tinjau kembali awal kita bertemu; milik siapakah dirimu ini? Milik siapa seluruh cintamu ini?"

"Ren. Kekasihmu hanya aku, dan kaulah satu-satunya kekasihku. Tubuh ini, cinta ini, segalanya. Sakakibara Ren satu-satunya."

"Terima kasih. Kini aku dapat bernapas lega." Sakakibara menguatkan dekap, seolah tengah menggabungkan sepasang hati sebagai satu.

"Kau milikku, Gakushuu. Aku takkan sudi menyerahkanmu kepada siapapun, termasuk Seo. Dengan dunia sebagai saksi, aku bersumpah akan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku. Aku takkan membiarkan 7 tahun yang kita lewati bersama berakhir sia-sia. Roda kebersamaan kita berdua akan terus melaju tanpa hambatan—itu pasti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N**

hahaha apa ini. aduh sumpah bingung pisan di chap ini harus ndeskripsiin gimana duh ku pemula/ #YHA jadi aduh malu banget mana begini sangat jadinya. maafkan aku. kalo ada typo dan kawan-kawan mohon ingatkan aku, karena nggak sempet ngebeta gegara ngebet pengen nyelesain part 6, gaenak buat yang udah nagih #SIAPA tapi overall bikin ren sama gakushuu marah-marah tuh asyik banget deh, cius x/

yak, jadi romeo, count paris, dan tybalt! Eh? Cuma romeo dan count paris yang disebut? Tybaltnya mana? upupupu, jangan khawatir, dia bakal muncul! cekidot aja ke lanjutan di bawah author note ini! #kabur #woe

Terima kasih sudah membaca, review akan sangat membantu kelangsungannya, jadi sangat diterima! ^^

Regards,  
 **kiyoha**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu yang terjadi. Ren bahkan menamai anjingnya dengan _Shuu_ dan _Ga_ dari namaku, menyamarkannya dalam nama _Sugar_... Dasar, apa sih yang ia pikirkan, benar-benar..."

" _Hahaha, Sakakibara memang kreatif! Saking sayangnya sampai sebegitunya ia bertindak, ya? Aku mengerti, aku mengerti."_ Pihak hijau di seberang telepon terdengar geli sekali, mau tidak mau semburat nakal asyik mewarnai pipinya setara mawar. Asano merajuk pelan, tidak suka diusili macam barusan.

"Duh, kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan menggodaku, Araki. Itu menyebalkan."

" _Wah, maaf, maaf. Sudah kubilang waktu itu, 'kan, kalau kau manis sekali kalau digoda. Lama-lama menjadi candu, nih. Adiktif."_

"Kau ini... Hentikan bercandanya." Takut akan salah mengartikan frasa demi frasa yang diluncurkan kawannya, figur jingga itu segera menepis.

" _Asano, kau menganggapku bercanda? Aha, ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, Asano."_

"Hm? Apa itu?"

" _Sudah kupikirkan lagi, ternyata aku memang benar-benar tidak ingin memerankan Tybalt dalam Romeo dan Juliet. Yah, aku tidak ingin melawan Romeo_ — _aku tidak ingin melawan lalu dibunuh oleh putra Montague, seperti halnya Sakakibara nyaris membunuh perasaanku selama ini. Aku bertahan setelah semua yang terjadi, tahu?"_ tutur Araki panjang lebar—napasnya memang tidak diragukan lagi, teratur serta konstan; namun Asano tidak tuli maupun buta nada, dengan telinga tajamnya ia langsung saja sadar akan disimilaritas ekspresinya tadi dan kini.

"Sebentar, bisa kau jelaskan? Ada apa dengan Ren?"

" _Dia takkan mampu membuatku menyerah semudah itu. Di luar penampilanku yang empuk ini, sebenarnya aku cukup keras kepala, lho? Dia takkan dapat seenak itu menaklukkanku."_

Bibir ceri itu berniat kembali menginterupsi, namun sang pemuda berkacamata tak mengizinkannya.

" _Perasaanku selama tujuh tahun ini takkan sirna begitu saja, hanya karena Romeo berhasil merebut Juliet, belahan hatiku terkasih. Karena alasan kuat itulah, aku takkan sudi melakonkan karakter Tybalt. Aku tak sudi menjadi peran sampingan, aku takkan membiarkannya merampasmu dari genggamku begitu saja."_

"Tunggu, Araki. Topik kita melen—"

" _Tenang saja—aku takkan bergerak dalam waktu dekat. Peranku kali ini takkan berganti, tetap sebagai pendukung nomor satumu dalam meraih kebahagiaan—dalam arti: cinta. Aku takkan protes ataupun menganggu siapapun yang akan kau pilih nantinya—Sakakibara, atau Seo.  
Namun, ketika pertarungan sengit ini usai, lalu—ini hanya pengandaian—misalnya saja, tamat dengan situasi kalah-kalah untuk pihak Sakakibara dan Seo... Maka tepat pada saat itu, sebagai Araki Teppei..."_

 _[ Ya. Bukan sebagai Tybalt, tapi Araki Teppei. ]_

 **" _Maukah kau pertimbangkan aku... untuk turut berperan serta di dalam kisahmu?"_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ketika Lonceng Berbunyi [6]_**


	7. soothing honey lemon

"Wah, wah. Siapa orang tolol yang memesan _deluxe strawberry parfait_ di tengah badai salju?" tawa geli memasuki pintu seraya pirang stroberinya diacak penuh gemas, mengaktifkan alarm imajiner dalam benak pemiliknya. Titinada usil _lagi-lagi_ datang mengusik—gelagat yang ada sejak bertahun silam, sampai mustahil tergantikan rasanya. Asano tidak perlu repot menerka siapa pelakunya, karena memang sudah sangat jelas:

"Kau sebegitu rindunya? Aduh, jadwal tuan birokrat ini amat padat, lho~"

 _Akabane Karma._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ketika Lonceng Berbunyi  
the continuation**_

 _ **Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yusei**_

 _ **Special**_ _ **Menu**_ _ **:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **frozen strawberry parfait  
and  
soothing honey lemon**_

 _ **served with a faint scent of KaruNagi**_

 _ **Warnings:  
for OOCness, maybe typo(s), and of course: NTR, drama, yodium and a bunch of delicious menye-ness. Gakushuu labil, kiyoha pun labil. #HEH**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" **Akabane."**

"Aku tidak kenal siapa itu Akabane—" Karma mengekeh tertahan, "sebut aku tuan birokrat."

"Kau belum jadi itu, jang—hentikan tanganmu itu, _atau kubunuh kau_." Lidah tajam Asano mendesis sebal seperti kobra, pertanda benci diperlakukan seakan ia masih seorang bocah ingusan. Lagipula, hei, jika ditanya mana dari keduanya yang lebih bocah, Karma-lah jawabannya. Begitu faktanya, apa ia salah?

"Membunuhku, di kafe ini? Tak perlu kuingatkan 'kan siapa yang lebih mahir perkara itu—kau lupa soal Koro-sensei? Tapi aku takkan melakukannya kepadamu, tenang saja." ucap Karma—masih terselingi kikik—kemudian duduk bertopang dagu usai menyampirkan _coat_ nya yang lembab di lengan kursi, seraya menggosok sol kedua _boots_ nya yang sedari lalu tersiksa oleh lintasan lanau. Setitik lega pada mimiknya kini fisibel, setelah terbebas dari kekangan suhu yang kian menggigiti tengkuknya.

"—karena aku tidak mau niat muliaku menjenguk orang sakit jadi sia-sia."

Yang datang lebih dulu mendelik. "Permisi, tidak ada yang sakit di sini."

"Tentu saja ada." Seringai setan ditarik melintang, seolah tanpa batas untuknya terus memulur. "Karena semalam, ada pasien superkritis yang mengirim SOS ke nomorku, Akabane Karma sang dokter _cin-ta._ "

Kata paling buntut dilafal plus dieja—sangat—jelas, diserentaki telengan kepala pula. Wajah Asano kini nampak matang—bukan salah suhu, namun karena mulai risih ketika tanduk imajiner Karma mencucuk usil ulu hatinya. Menyebalkan. Setan merah satu itu tahu betul bahwa mustahil bagi Asano untuk menyangkal pesan ' _SOS_ ' yang memang ia kirim semalam.

"Aku tidak sakit... Tidak apa-apa."

"Begitu kata pasien yang terambang ajal di rumah sakit tempat Okuda magang—dia begitu asyik menceritakannya kepadaku. Lagipula kalau bukan sakit, lalu apa? Gila?" Rentetan kata masih sambung-menyambung di sela kekeh, padahal sedari tadi mata tembaganya sibuk bergantian memindai menu lalu mengekori kaki pelayan yang berlalulalang.

"Ah, _a cup of honey lemon tea, please_. _And without sugar._ "

"...Dengar, Akabane. Memang benar, aku membutuhkan pendapatmu hari ini, tapi... Bukan masalah _itu_. Tapi untuk menghadapi aya—"

Selimut alami; kulit langsat yang kini membalut kelima jarinya seolah juga berfungsi sebagai kunci, demi melindungi sunyi di antara keduanya.

"Tanganmu dingin nian, _Tuan_ Asano. Sini, biar aku yang habiskan _parfait_ itu. Hidangan semacam _parfait_ akan membuat tubuh... dan hatimu, beku. Aku akan terus berlagak tuli jika kau tak segera melumerkan dirimu padaku."

 _Senyuman pelumpuh itu. Curang betul kau, Akabane._

"Tidak. Ini hidangan milikku, yang kupesan untukku se-o-rang. Kalau kau mau mencobanya, silakan pesan sendiri." tegas sang pihak jingga, kini membentengi leher _deluxe glass_ penopang 'gunung salju' favoritnya sejak belia. Namun dua iris madu itu nampak ogah menerima penolakan. Lihat saja, kini mereka bergulir malas.

"Rupanya kau bukan es. Kau ini batu, dan sampai kapanpun batu takkan jadi air, kurasa." hela Karma seraya menyisir poni sampingnya dengan jari. "Tak perlulah kau resah! Tidak akan kuhitung sebagai _ciuman tidak langsung_ _,_ kok."

"Jangan katakan hal bodoh macam itu, bocah. Yang mengkhawatirkan ciuman tidak langsung itu hanya bo—"

"Ah, kau benar. Kalau denganmu sih, aku juga lebih memilih _ciuman langsung._ "

"Ap— _kau_!"

Karma terpingkal cukup lantang, sampai nyaris menumbangkan kursi kombo menyentralkan atensi padanya. _Ouch_ _ouch ouch_ , abdomennya berdenyut-denyut sekarang, rasanya nyeri—lagi geli—tak tertahankan. Hei, jangan timpakan kesalahan padanya! Salahkan respon Asano yang begitu menggelitik, terutama mimik manisnya saat terusik. Bonus berkat Tuhan dua kali lipat jika sampai pipi _vanilla_ nya samar-samar terpoles serona _strawberry_. _Eyecandy,_ lumayan.

 _Kau akan menyesal tujuh turunan begitu aku melapor pada kekasihmu!_ rutuknya dalam hati—sengaja tidak disuarakan, biar nanti jadi serangan gerilya yang mengejutkan! Asano tidak pernah bergurau soal balas dendam.

"Ahahaha, ralat lagi, deh." Pemuda merah itu meringis jenaka, masih mati-matian menahan ledakan nyeri yang seolah bisa menceraiberaikan rangkaian usus perutnya. "Tidak tepat untuk menyebutmu es ataupun batu, tapi _strawberry parfait_."

"Ayolah Akabane, berhenti menyamakan diriku dengan benda yang aneh-aneh."

"Kau sendiri aneh."

"Aku _sangat_ tidak sudi dikatai aneh olehmu, _chuunihan_. Tepat di sampingmu ada jendela, bercermin sana." balas Asano galak.

"Hei, hei. Sebagian besar dari para jenius itu memang agak _miring_." Karma menyentil gemas dahi _rival_ nya dengan telunjuk, mengundang respon jengkel dari sang korban. "…dan sebagian lagi keras kepala, _sangat sangat keras kepala_."

" _Akabane..._ Kalau kau masih terus main-main, topik bahasan kita takkan kunjung selesai. Kita bahkan belum memulainya."

Bahu meninggi secara sengaja, tanda (mengaku) polos tak berdosa. "Habisnya perkataanku disangkal terus~"

"Itu karena kau berkata yang tidak-tidak! Ya Tuhan, Akabane..." Paras tampan sang Asano muda mencium mesra permukaan jati, rupanya pijatan tak manjur lagi untuk menetralisir sakit di kepalanya. "Jujur, aku heran mengapa awet sekali jabatan Shiota sebagai kekasihmu."

"Stop. Aku tak keberatan, panggil saja ia Nagisa. Ayolah, aku sudah terlampau siap untuk melenyapkan marga Shiota darinya!"

"Tapi belum. Kau bilang bukan perkara kantong kering, jadi mentalmu?"

"Ma-masalah karir, tahu! Mengapa malah jadi membahasku, padahal kau sendiri masih labil menentukan jodoh!" Gantian, kini giliran Karma yang melonjak dari kursi. Pemandangan langka, sebab jarang sekali terlihat dua bukit pipinya meruam setara surai rubi kebanggaannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti alasanmu membelokkan topik kita. Iya iya, aku akan membantumu!" sambungnya kesal, kemudian menenggak _honey lemon tea_ yang entah sejak kapan diantarkan oleh pelayan—sama sekali tak mempedulikan lepuh yang mulai terpatri di ujung lidah.

" _Second!_ " titahnya kemudian.

"Kau tahu benar betapa sialannya kepribadian ayahku. Aku bingung bagaimana cara melawannya—bahkan Karasuma-san saja tidak berdaya di hadapannya." Kesepuluh jari dimainkan, saling sentuh dan saling silang. Pertanda keraguan, pertanda kecemasan. Refleks menggemaskan yang takkan hilang sekalipun umur memaksa.

"Ma-makanya aku terpaksa meminta saranmu…"

Usai berpikir sejenak, terlihat Karma menjentikkan jari.

"Suruh saja Karasuma-sensei untuk mengancam bahwa dia akan pensiun menjadi kekasih gelap kalau ayahmu tidak segera mencabut pertunangan kalian!"

Asano menggebrak meja cukup kencang, sampai-sampai _topping parfait_ nya juga terguncang.

"Jangan mengada-ada! Walau Karasuma-san pergi ataupun tetap tinggal, pertunanganku dengan Seo takkan berubah!" tolaknya, "dan sesungguhnya, aku pun merasa berdosa pada Seo dan keluarganya jika mendadak saja pertunangan kami batal…"

 _Haah._

Lagi, Karma menyeruput sisa tehnya sebelum memandang lekat mata sang lawan bicara.

"Asano, kau ini sebenarnya mencintai siapa, sih?"

"Ukh—hanya Ren, sudah pasti… Namun situasi saat ini membuat kepalaku pusing!" Frustasi, Asano mengacak brutal pirang stroberinya—yang kini dirapikan kembali oleh jemari Karma.

"Kau tidak mencoba mendiskusikannya dengan Araki? Sewaktu SMA pun, segala masalah di antara _Virtuoso_ pasti akan terselesaikan setelah dia turun tangan menjadi penengah. Dia itu pihak netral yang akrab dengan kalian, makanya dia akan menjadi mediator terbaik! Cobalah diskusikan dengannya."

"…"

 _Mengapa ia diam saja?_ Karma sempat bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum segalanya terjawab dengan gelengan lemah Asano.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia menghela napas, kecapaian mengurus hubungan asmara pelik nan kusut antar keempat pemuda yang dulunya sahabat karib itu.

"…coba kutebak, ia sudah tidak kuasa lagi membendung perasaannya? Haah, menjadi primadona pasti sungguh merepotkan ya, Asano."

"Jangan sembarangan menyebutku primadona! Ya, karena itulah mustahil meminta bantuan Araki. Aku khawatir akan melukai perasaannya. Aku pun tidak ingin melukai perasaan Seo, bila mungkin." Kelima pasang jari tangan itu kembali menyatu dengan kikuk, menyingkroni sudut dalam alis empunya yang juga menekuk. Tidak biasanya Asano rela mengumbar sisi lemahnya seperti ini, bahkan saat keduanya SMA pun.

"Takut kehilangan barisan _bodyguard_ mu? Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, masih bocah yang egois saja. Cinta itu kejam, kau tahu." Sudah cangkir pertama, cangkir kedua pun ia telan sampai tak bersisa.

" _Third!"_

"…sebenarnya sampai berapa cangkir kau mau meminum teh itu…"

"Oke, lupakan sejenak soal Araki. Mengenai ayahmu ini… kurasa ia memiliki intensi tersendiri dalam menjodohkanmu. Kurasa bukannya ia takut putranya tak memiliki pasangan hidup—karena yah, Sakakibara pasti akan dengan senang hati menikahimu—pula bukan masalah finansial, bukan karena ia mau seorang kaya menafkahimu supaya kau tercukupi sehingga dapat bahagia. Ayolah, mencari uang bukan hal sulit untukmu, 'kan? Sakakibara sendiri juga orang berkecukupan." jelas sang pemuda merah panjang sembari bertopang dagu, sementara tangannya yang satu mengitari pinggiran cangkir porselen dengan telunjuk.

" _Well_ , kau tidak salah…"

"Apapun itu, pertunangan kalian pasti merupakan ladang profit baginya, namun aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran kakek tua itu. Kau mau aku menyelidikinya untukmu? Kebetulan saat ini aku luang, dan aku rindu bermain detektif-detektifan." tawarnya, Kini dua bola senada tembaga itu menatap lekat ametis kepunyaan Asano, dengan sabar menanti jawaban yang tak kunjung lolos dari sela bibirnya. Menyadari itu, Asano membuang muka.

"Kalau punya waktu luang, lebih baik kau urusi kekasihmu itu saja!" balasnya kasar. Kasar yang terkesan ragu. Kasar karena malu-malu. Lihat saja binar matanya yang penuh harap itu.

"Tapi… kalau boleh…"

Karma terkekeh pelan.

"Yang mana, nih?" Telapak kanan dinaikkan, dengan gemas mengacak pirang stroberi milik 'pasien'nya—dan kelihatannya, kali ini Asano tidak keberatan.  
"Baiklah, jika kau mengharap sekali maka akan kubantu. Sekarang bersantailah dan minum teh ini, mumpung masih hangat."

" _Honey lemon tea?_ " Asano menelengkan kepala, walau tidak sampai tiga puluh derajat.

"Tadi kau bertanya 'kan, sampai cangkir keberapa aku akan meminum ini? Aku terus memesannya, karena satu cangkir saja tidak cukup untuk menenangkan hatiku. Kau ingat 'kan sewaktu kita SMA? Ketika aku, kau dan Sakakibara berteduh di rumah Nagisa karena badai?"

Asano mengangguk dalam diam.

" _Honey lemon tea_ yang ia hidangkan sewaktu itu begitu nikmat, dan… hangat. Bukan cuma karena teh ini saja sih, sikap manisnya itulah yang membuatnya semakin nikmat. Sejak saat itu, aku sering sekali meminta Nagisa menyeduhkannya untukku. Dan ketika ia sedang jauh dariku, seperti sekarang, kehangatan _honey lemon tea-_ lah yang bisa menggantikan kehangatannya." tuturnya lagi, menyertakan afeksinya kepada Nagisa dalam setiap frasa yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Walau seiseng atau semodus apapun dia pada kekasih orang lain, tetap saja cintanya murni, dan Asano tahu benar ia lelaki setia.

"Memangnya sekarang dia ada di mana? _Study tour,_ kah?"

"Mm-hm. Tapi memang, tidak ada kafe manapun yang dapat menandingi _honey lemon tea_ racikannya. Kau juga minumlah, setidaknya hatimu akan sedikit lebih tenang."

Asano menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit teh yang sudah mulai mendingin itu, berkat suhu eksternal yang terbilang di bawah suhu normal. Menikmati sensasi ketika cairan kecoklatan itu mengairi lidah sampai kerongkongannya. Hangat, manis, serta sedikit masam. Barulah saat sampai pada setengah cangkir, Asano menenggaknya sampai tiris kemudian mengancingkan kembali _coat_ nya.

"Terima kasih, Akabane. Atas teh ini, dan bantuanmu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Karma terkekeh. "Jarang sekali aku mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari mantan ketua OSIS _tsundere_. Ke _tsundere-_ anmu sudah luntur nih, ceritanya?"

Asano memutar malas matanya. "Terserah kau sajalah. Aku izin pamit duluan. Kau masih ingin bersantai-santai di sini, 'kan?"

"Ya, rasanya aku ingin memesan dua-tiga cangkir lagi."

"Dasar pecandu _lemon tea_. Jadi kau sudah tidak doyan susu stroberi lagi, hm?"

"Nagisa terlanjur mengubah seleraku, mau apa lagi. Sudah sana, segera selesaikan masalahmu dengan mereka! Februari akan datang tidak lama lagi, lho."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun, dunia seakan berselimut putih." gumamnya pada diri sendiri, sesekali menghembuskan nafas ke telapak tangannya. Sudah mengenakan sarung tangan pun, telapaknya seakan-akan tetap membeku terlahap udara di luar ruangan. Padahal barusan saja ia keluar dari kafe hangat itu, dan sekarang ia sudah mulai menggigil kembali.

"Aku punya empat lembar kantong penghangat instan, kau mau satu?"

"Ah, terima kasih banyak. Aku sangat terban—"

Kepingan putih salju yang melayang lembut di angkasa tidak cuma membekukan dunia, namun seolah juga membekukan rangkaian organ dalamnya, ketika seorang yang tak ia nanti-nanti samar-samar terpantul pada retina.

"Selamat siang, Asano."

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Kutunggu kau, tepat jam dua siang di taman Selatan dekat akademi Kunugigaoka. Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu. Yah, bukan cuma bicara—bernegosiasi, lebih tepatnya."

"Negosiasi? Terdengar seperti duel di telingaku. Boleh saja, kuterima tantanganmu."

"Terserah kau kalau segitu inginnya berduel denganku, tetapi aku takkan menyediakan bahuku untukmu menangis ketika sudah kukalahkan nanti."

"Percaya diri sekali. Oke, jam dua tepat, ya."

"Tentu saja aku percaya diri, karena ini menyangkut hubunganku dengan Gakushuu. Kutunggu kau, dan jangan sampai kau melanggar janjimu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ketika Lonceng Berbunyi**_

 _ **[special]**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **A/N**

Sudah lama kita tak bertemu yah #heh #salahkamu MAAAAFFFFFF sebenarnya ini udah cukup lama diketik, cuma ya kekunci di dalam laptop karena laptop mendadak rusak ;-; untungnya pas cek data hp eh ada. Langsung deh update lewat hp hehehe.

Semoga chap specialnya nggak mengecewakan, sengaja diadain karena Gakushuu butuh _SKET_ dalam ngelawan papa hehehe. Entah sih mereka mau ngapain /lho

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca sampai sini dan I love u so much buat yang mau repot-repot review, aku senang ;w; dukungan kalian adalah penyemangat terbaik bagiku, dan aku akan tetap berjuang nyari waktu walau gada laptop dan mau UN! xD #belajarkamu

Regards,  
Kiyoha


End file.
